Life Continues
by mrmp
Summary: Sequel to Desperate Measures, Picks up when they return from London one year later. What does life have in store for them now? Rating has changed, let me know if it should be higher.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ran into a slight problem, so I am reposting. Enjoy R&R

Chapter One

"Logan come on the car is going to be here any minute" She yelled from the front door anxious to head home.

It had been six months since there last trip home, in the beginning they had been home once a month for different reasons, the last being Steph and Colin's Engagement Party. They held it on Valentines Day. It was wonderful to see everyone again. They had come to London in the beginning of the summer along with Finn, Rose, Paris and Doyle. Paris and Doyle only stayed for a few days since she really needed to prepare for acceptance into John's Hopkins.

Lorelai and Christopher made it over a couple of times, but now that Lorelai was seven months pregnant travel was impossible. Rory was glad that she was going to be home for the birth of her baby brother or sister.

"I am coming, just making sure we got everything" Logan said walking down the steps as his phone rang "Hello… Thanks" he said into the phone than hanging up "Car's here, let's go" they were both excited to be going home. They decided to take the next three weeks off from work to settle in and see there friends and family.

The flight home was filled with last minute business calls and work that needed to be finished before their extended vacation.

"Logan, I am not feeling to good" Rory exclaimed from her seat on the plane "I think I am getting sick"

Logan stood up and walked over to his wife of two years and felt her forehead with his lips "You don't feel warm, maybe it's just air sickness" he suggested

"Maybe, I think I am going to lie down. Do you think you can just fax these to the Hartford office for me, everything else is done" she said standing up and stretching

"Sure go ahead. Get some rest, we land in about 2 hours" Logan said standing and kissing her gently on the lips

An hour later, Logan walked into the bedroom to check on his wife she was sleeping soundly, but he quickly became concerned when he saw her face, her face was white as the sheets and she was covered in a cold sweat. He walked into the bathroom grabbed a washcloth wet it with cold water and a bottle of water out of refrigerator. He climbed onto the bed and gently placed the cold wash cloth on her head.

"Ace" he whispered "Ace, come on sweetie I need you to wake up and drink this water" he said again

"What's the matter are we landing?" She asked confused sleep still evident in her voice and movements

"No, please just sit up so you can drink this, you don't look so good" he stated pulling her into a sitting position, just as he did that she jumped up and ran to the bathroom where she proceeded to throw up for twenty minutes while Logan held her hair.

"I must be coming down with something" she said once she was back in the bed

"Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger we are getting ready to land if you can please sit in your seats and fasten your seat belts." The pilot said over the intercom

They took their seats and waited for the plane to land, they weren't expecting anyone at the airport, seeing as they were landing close to midnight. So they quietly climbed into the limo and headed home to sleep.

They slept well into the next day when Logan was the first to wake up and looked at Rory; she was still a bit pale and was still concerned. He gently got out of bed and walked down stairs and asked the cook to please put on a pot of coffee. He sat down with the news paper and picked at a muffin that was laid out. When the coffee was ready he took two mugs and headed back upstairs.

Rory was just beginning to stir when he opened the door.

"Good morning, erh, afternoon sleepy head" Logan said climbing onto their king size bed "how did you sleep?" he asked kissing her temple

"I missed this bed" she said after taking a sip of the coffee that he handed her

"Me too, I just woke up about twenty minutes ago" he admitted

"Really" she was shocked over the past year Logan had not been one to sleep late

"Really" he responded "How are you feeling? You still look a little pale" He was truly concerned with his wife's appearance, she rarely got sick

"I am still a little queasy, but I'll live. After all we have the next three weeks to relax, I am probably just over tired from the move and finishing up all the work so we can have this vacation" she reasoned

"Probably, but if you aren't feeling better by tomorrow we are going to the doctor" he told her firmly "I don't want you sick for the entire vacation" he said

"Yes Sir." She said sarcastically "I am actually hungry" just then the doorbell rang

"I bet you anything that is Mom and Dad" Rory said with a smile on her face

"I don't doubt it" he said with a smirk on his face " at least she waited until after 12" he said laughing and pulling her out of bed to head down stairs to greet their guests. They knew they would be bombarded with company today, however, now that Rory wasn't feeling well he wanted to tell everyone to go home.

When they reached their foyer they were met with not only Lorelai and Chris but with everyone, including Lane and Zack.

"Hi everyone" Rory exclaimed happy to see her 'family'

"Hi Guys" Logan said as they began to make their rounds giving hugs and kisses to everyone.

"Fruit of my loins" Lorelai yelled as she made her way towards her daughter when Logan grabbed her arm "Logan what are you doing?"

"Listen I know you want to smother your first born" he began "But you should know that Rory hasn't been feeling to good and I don't want you to catch what ever it is that she has" he said

"Oh, well… I don't care I missed my mini me" she said

"Lor, maybe Logan has a point you can't get sick" Chris added

"Rory, what's the matter?" Lorelai asked concerned, she looked in Rory's eyes and saw that she really was sick, her face was pale and her eyes were ailing. "When did this start?" Lorelai asked

"Yesterday on the flight home, Logan said if I am not better by tomorrow I am going to the doctor" Rory lamented

"Well Duh…" was all that Lorelai said

Everyone laughed as Logan led the group into the den. They sat around all afternoon, eating take out and enjoying being home. Honor and Josh joined the group for dinner; Honor had recently given birth to a little boy and this is the first time Rory and Logan got to meet their little nephew. Mitchell Joshua Robertson (I don't know his last name but this seems waspy enough)

"OH My God, Honor he is adorable" Rory exclaimed really wanting to hold the baby but she was still feeling sick.

"Yeah, Honor he's adorable" Logan said "Can I hold him?" he asked. He had never held a baby before

"Sure, here we go Mitch go sit with Uncle Logan" Honor cooed in her son's ear kissing him gently and placing him in Logan's waiting arms

"You are a natural" Lorelai said watching her son-in-law "you are going to make a great dad"

"I can't wait" he said they really hadn't talked about kids in a while; their plan was to start after they had been married for 5 years

"Calm down there tiger, you can and will wait" Rory said only half joking.

"I know, I know" he said smirking at her

The baby was an angel, he stayed with his uncle until it was time to eat then fell asleep.

Everyone took pity on the couple and left around eight o'clock so Rory could rest. She headed up to bed and Logan went into the study to check their messages and go through some of the e-mail.

Knock Knock

"Come in" Logan answered looking up from the laptop in front of him

"Mr. Logan, Miss Rory is vomiting again and I told her I would come get you" Magna said, Logan jumped up as soon as he heard Rory's name

"Thanks" was all he said as he ran out of the study and up the stairs into bedroom, Magna followed

"Oh Ace, honey are you ok?" he asked compassionately she was white as a sheet and her body was again covered in a cold sweat.

"Magna can you please get Rory some water, Thank you" Logan asked

He was holding her hair through another bout "Ace, I think we should take you to the hospital" he said truly concerned that she might have contacted something in London

"We'll go to the doctor in the morning, I promise" she said "Oh my god, I feel like I am dieing.

Finally an hour later, she was sound asleep in bed, Logan sat up in bed just watching his wife scared that something could be wrong with her.

"Ace, I can't loose you too, please be ok" he whispered he leaned over and kissed her head "I love you"

The next morning Logan woke up with a start. It was eight am and he was already on the phone trying to get a hold of Dr. Martin their family doctor. Finally he got through after scaring the life out of the girls at the service

"Dr. Martin, thank you for taking my call" Logan said

"No problem Mr. Huntzberger, what seems to be the problem" the doctor asked

"It's my wife for the past two days she has been vomiting; she is pale and breaks out into cold sweats. We are quite concerned" Logan explained "I want to bring her in to see you"

"Sure, bring her in as soon as she wakes up" Dr. Martin told Logan

"Thank you doctor, what time do you get in" Logan asked

"I will be there by nine, but if Rory is sleeping let her sleep just bring her in when she wakes up" he told Logan they said good bye and hung up.

Two hours later, Logan was pacing the kitchen drinking coffee just waiting for his wife to wake up; finally she came down stairs, still pale.

"Good your up, lets go" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the garage

"What… Logan what, where are we going?" Rory was thoroughly confused by her husband's actions

"I spoke to Dr. Martin and he told me to bring you in as soon as you wake up, let's go" he demanded

"LOGAN!" she yelled trying to get his attention, he stopped and looked at her

"What?" he said

"Look at me, can I please get changed" she was standing in the kitchen in her silk robe over her pajamas

"Oh, um… yeah I guess that would be best" he said

She went back upstairs and changed, she had wanted to take a shower but he insisted there wasn't enough time; she could shower when she got home. Rory threw on a cotton skirt and a top with a pair of flat sandals and walked back down stairs to find Logan leaning against the door to the garage.

"I am ready" she said

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the waiting room, hoping to be called in soon. Logan had so many things going through his mind from a simple stomach flu to the horror of stomach cancer his father suffered with, he had walked into his fathers apartment a couple time displaying the same symptoms Rory was, the vomiting, the cold sweats; it was eerily familiar.

Rory was sitting next to her husband and thinking how he was so sweet to be so concerned, she knew why he was so scared, he didn't want to loose her to the horrendous disease that took her father-in-laws life. The symptoms were the same, except instead of pain she only felt nauseous.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, you can come back now" they were both brought out of their thoughts by the nurse

The nurse took her into a small room, took her blood pressure, temperature and asked her to step into the bathroom for a urine sample. She obliged. The nurse told her that they had to run a few standard tests and the doctor would also be taking blood samples when he met her in the examination room.

They were waiting patiently in said examination room for the doctor when there was a slight knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"Well hello there you two, how have you been?" The doctor asked cheerfully

"Well I have been better and by the look on my husbands face, he has too" Rory said trying to lighten the mood

"Well, you have nothing to worry about" Dr. Martin said

"Really you just walked in, how do you know what's wrong with her" Logan questioned

"Well Logan my nurse told you she was running a few simple tests with your wife's urine sample, right?" The doctor asked hoping they would catch on.

"Yes" they both said at the same time, Logan was still holding Rory's hand rather tightly

"Well, you two, there isn't much I can do" Dr. Martin said

"Oh my god" Logan said rubbing his head with his free hand

"You will have to see your ObGyn, Rory you are pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hopefully this posted properly! Thanks to everyone who has been Reviewing.

**Chapter 2**

_"You will have to see your ObGyn, Rory you are pregnant"_

"WHAT" They exclaimed at the same time, a sigh of relief was heard from Logan

"Are you sure?" Rory asked "I mean I am on the pill" she said shocked

"Well I suggest you stop taking it and you should stop with a few other things too, drinking and coffee being the biggest ones, you don't smoke do you?" the doctor asked

Rory simply nodded her head, how did this happen. "Can you tell me how far along I am?" Rory asked "I mean I know you aren't an OB but can you tell?" She asked she needed to figure this out and she couldn't wait

"You two are really shocked aren't you?" He said taking their reactions, they simply nodded, and Logan still hadn't said anything. "Well lie back lets see" he manipulated her stomach "When was your last period?" he asked

"To be honest, we have been so busy lately, I have no idea" Rory admitted, almost embarrassed

"Well, now mind you I haven't done this in quite some time but I would say you are any where from 12 to 16 weeks along." He said "I am going to suggest you see your OBGYN today, who is it? I could call for you" he asked

"Umm… Dr. Friedman" she said in just above a whisper

"Well you two, I suggest you head on over, I will call now" he said "and may I be the first to congratulate you"

"Thank you Doctor" was the first thing Logan said since hearing the news.

The short car ride was a silent one until Rory said "That night"

"What?" Logan asked

"That night, when everyone came to visit in June, remember we were really drunk after taking Finn on that pub crawl" she said

"Yup, makes sense" he said

"Are you mad?" Rory asked

Logan was shocked that she would even ask that, he pulled into the parking lot of the doctors office, shut the car off and said "I would never I could never be mad about this" he said placing his hand on her stomach "This is us, our love" he said looking directly into her eyes.

She let a tear slip and leaned over kissed him and said "We are going to have a baby"

"We are going to have a baby" He said with a huge smile on his face.

Later that afternoon, they were sitting in the Dragonfly Inn's dining room waiting for Lorelai and Chris to show up. The doctor confirmed the pregnancy; she was in fact 14 weeks pregnant. He ran extensive blood work due to the extreme vomiting; but he said everything would be fine.

"Where are they?" Rory asked for the third time in 15 minutes "I don't understand she works here, what is taking so long?" She asked truly impatient

"They will be here soon, relax" Logan said rubbing her back, he couldn't be more thrilled. He felt they were ready even though the plan was to wait another 3 years. "Here they are" Logan said

"HI, sorry we are late" Chris said "Your mother was having a hard time keeping my clothes on" he said laughing

"WHAT?" Rory said "eww, I don't need to hear this" she said truly disgusted

"Wait until you're pregnant, you'll see your sexual appetite will be insatiable" Lorelai said

"Really?" Logan said, Rory just glared at him

"Yup. How are you feeling?" Lorelai asked Rory

"Um… Still a bit nauseous but…" Rory said

"What's the matter, I thought you went to the doctor" Her mother asked getting nervous

"Well yes we actually went to two doctors" she said vaguely

"Two doctors; why two doctors?" Chris asked, now he was nervous

"Well they first doctor, Dr. Martin suggested we go see Dr. Friedman" Rory said

"Dr. Friedman, why doc… Oh my god you're pregnant" Lorelai yelled.

"Yes, Grammy and Gramps I am pregnant" Rory said grabbing Logan's hand

Lorelai jumped up and to hug her daughter. Christopher was shocked. Not only was he expecting a child of his own he was also going to be a grandfather.

"WOW" Chris said still shocked

Meanwhile since Lorelai yelled the news Michele and Sookie came running.

"Did I hear correctly, are you pregnant?" Sookie asked, Michele was nodding

"Yes, you heard correctly" Logan said since Lorelai had yet to let go of Rory. Sookie hugged Logan and then pulled Rory out of Lorelai's grip.

"Congratulation's you two" Sookie said tears in her eyes

"Thank you" They both said

"Dad, are you ok?" Rory asked

"Yeah, I am. This is wonderful news; come here" he said hugging his eldest daughter

"I love you, Daddy" Rory said her eyes tearing up

"Love you too, kid" he said he let go of his daughter kissed her on the cheek then moved over to his son-in-law.

"You did this?" Chris said in an accusing voice

"Um…" Logan was stunned "I guess I did" he stammered out

"You made me old" he said laughing then hugging a stunned Logan

"No, I didn't make you old, I just made you a grandpa; you were already old" he said joking. They all started laughing, the waiter brought over a bottle of sparkling cider and they all had a toast.

"To baby Huntzberger" Chris said

"To baby Huntzberger" they all chorused

Friday night they all gathered at the Gilmore Mansion to have a traditional Friday night dinner but adding a few people. It was Richard, Emily, Lorelai, Chris, Rory, Logan, Steph, Colin, Finn, Rose, Paris and Doyle. Tonight Rory asked if Elias, Honor, Josh and Mitch could join them, Emily didn't have a problem with it, but when she asked why Rory just explained she wanted to see everyone since they only just returned from their trip a couple of days ago.

"Grandma, I should have just had this at our house." Rory said feeling guilty about the large group that would be attending.

"Nonsense" Emily said "I am happy to have you all, we barely got to see everyone while you two were in London" she stated in true Emily Gilmore fashion.

Rory and Logan just sat on the couch and smiled when Richard asked if her could get them a drink

"Rory, I just made a fresh batch of Martini's, would you care for one?" Richard asked "Logan still a McClellan's man I assume?" he said laughing

"Yes, thank you Richard, Ace what about you" Logan asked trying not to give anything away

"No thank you grandpa, I am just getting over a little stomach virus, so I will just have some club soda, please" She explained

"Certainly, my dear" he replied hurrying to fix the drinks

The night progressed seamlessly; no one noticed that Rory couldn't eat half of what was prepared in fear of throwing up all over the table. When dessert was brought out and Rory refused coffee everyone was shocked

"Rory, are you ok?" Steph asked she nodded and turned back to her cheesecake

"Grandma this is delicious" Rory exclaimed trying to divert everyone's attention. Paris was just staring at her

"Rory do you have something you want to share?" Paris asked knowing something was amiss

She glared at her friend then looked at her husband and nodded "Well as a matter of fact I do" Rory said grabbing everyone's attention "Logan and I would like to tell you all that I didn't have a stomach virus" she said

"Oh really, then what did you have?" Honor asked

"Well, dear sister" Logan said "How would you feel about becoming an Aunt."

The room went silent for mere seconds then a collective "OH MY GOD" filled the room rather loudly

"Are you serious, mate" Finn asked

"Yes, Rory and I are expecting" he said smiling at his wife, to him she couldn't look more beautiful.

Emily and Richard had huge grins on their faces and jumped up to hug their grand-daughter and her husband.

"We are so happy for you two" Emily said wiping a tear away. "Richard go get some champagne and sparkling cider" she commanded her husband as he was hugging his grand-daughter.

Richard was so proud of her she had truly made a name for herself in the news industry. While they were in London she had done wonders for a few of the papers there. He was personally called by a few of his family members at the noticeable difference in the quality of work the paper put out. Logan was handling the business end and Rory was handling the actual papers content. There had been quite a few write ups about her and Logan's progress since their official take over last year. 'The Shining Future of Huntzberger Media' they were being called.

"Very well Emily" Richard said kissing Rory on her cheek and shaking Logan's hand "Congratulations, both of you" he said "I will be right back"

"Congratulations, both of you" Elias said standing up and walking over to the couple and they were completely shocked when he pulled Rory from her seat and hugged her

"Oh, ok" Rory said shocked and returned the hug, Elias was not one for PDA

Everyone was celebrating, wishing the expecting couple their congratulations.

"So, Rory when are you due?" Steph asked

"March 24th" she answered

The celebration continued until very late that evening, Lorelai, Emily and the girls immediately started talking about the baby shower. Rory rolled her eyes at her husband and they both laughed; anything to plan a party.

"Rory, you are still going to be in my wedding right?" Steph asked, her wedding was next month

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Rory said astonished "Unless you don't want a big fat pregnant lady standing next to you" she joked

"Hey, she already has one of those" Lorelai said feigning offence with the signature Gilmore pout on her face

They all laughed, then they began talking about dresses and flowers until Rory decided it was time to go home to get some rest.

"Steph we should get together one day next week and decide on dresses we are really running out of time" Rory said

"Sure, I will call you on Sunday to set it up" she said kissing her friend good bye

Rory and Logan made their rounds andgot into Logan's Porsche and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I hate doing this because I hate when it's done to me. HA HA! However, I am putting this story on a temporary HIATUS. Sorry but its true! This story has proved to be more difficult than the last. I want it to be good so, I plan on doing it right. I want the chapters to be quality. The chapter I am working on now I've had to erase three times. I know where I want it to go but am having a problem getting there. I will pre-write quite a few chapters before I continue. I hope you understand. I will continue to write and update soon…

Love you guys

Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First, I would love to thank my new favorite person, my beta, Koalababy. She truly is a sweetheart and thank you.**

**Second, thank you all for your understanding with my case of writers block. Love to all and I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Gilmore Girls or its characters… Sad, Sad Day ain't it!**

**Chapter 3**

The next two weeks flew by, spending time with their friends and family and acclimating themselves with the house. Seeing as they were only in it for a couple of weeks before the move to England.

Rory, Steph and Rose spent a day shopping together for Bridesmaid dresses and picking a simple navy blue chiffon dress with an empire waist and spaghetti straps _(Think Rory's dress in Bridesmaids revisited only navy blue) _Steph thought it was perfect just incase Rory's belly popped a bit before the wedding.

This was their last night before heading back to work and everyone was coming over for dinner.

"What time is everyone coming again?" Logan asked from the bathroom where he had just come out of the shower and was now shaving. It had been three weeks since they found out that they were having a baby, things had been settled, somewhat. They would be condensing their business trips from the original 6 months scale to three. They had to visit most of the Huntzberger papers in the US and spending a month in New York.

Rory came running into the bathroom yelling "LOGAN! Look" she said pointing towards her stomach

"What are you yelling about" he laughed at her antics

"LOOK" she said pointing to her stomach, she had her pajama pants pulled down slightly and her tank top pulled up and a huge grin on her face "I have a bump" she said her voice filled with joyous emotion and happy tears in her eyes.

He immediately dropped his razor, walked over to her, and placed his hand over her now 17 week pregnant belly and felt the semi hard bump that suddenly appeared.

Not anyone looking at her would ever be able to tell, but over the past couple of days, her pants had been getting a little tight.

He dropped to his knees and kissed the baby and said "Hey there baby, be nice to your mommy or else I will have to pay" he said laughing as Rory smacked his shoulder. He kissed the bump again and whispered, "Love you baby" then stood up and kissed Rory soundly on the lips. She laughed.

"Finish shaving and get dressed, they will be here in an hour" she said walking into her closet to find something to wear "I guess I will have to go shopping" she yelled

"Yeah, because you needed an excuse right?" he said meeting her in the closet and grabbing a pair of shorts, a polo shirt and a pair of leather sandals then walked out to the bedroom pulled a pair of boxers out of the dresser and began to get dressed.

"What was that, was that a dig at the woman who is carrying your unborn child?" she said sarcastically coming out of the closet dressed in a loose fitting sundress.

"Come on Ace would I ever do something like that" he returned her sarcasm

"You never, now give me a kiss before we have to go downstairs and greet our friends" she said and he had no reason not to comply so he pulled her down onto his lap on one of the oversized chairs and kissed his wife deepening the kiss with no argument.

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door bell. "Guess it's time to go down stairs" she said in a whisper a little out of breath

"We _will_ continue this later"he said in a breathy voice filled with lust. She winked at him, jumped off his lap, and ran into the bathroom to fix her makeup and hair.

"Go ahead down, I'll be right there" she said

Logan checked himself in the mirror to make sure there was no gloss on his face. He could not help but notice that he was happy, truly happy and when he glanced at Rory, he noticed the same happiness on her face and could not help but think of how far they had come. Just last year they dealt with the loss of his father so soon after creating a relationship that were never their and two years ago almost loosing his Ace. Yes, they had come very far and now expecting their first child. Life continues and keeps getting better...

XXXXX

When everyone arrived, Rory was thrilled to share with them her pop belly and was disappointed when no one saw it. Logan winked at her and told her that he felt it and that was all that mattered.

"Don't worry, sweets, before you know it you will be huge, and wishing for your figure back" Lorelai said laughing "trust me"

They all laughed and continued on with their evening, the chef had prepared a wonderful dinner; Rory's favorite: Pot Roast

An hour later they were all sitting around the table talking of different things, the girls were bouncing back and forth between the upcoming wedding between Steph and Colin, the impending birth of Lor and Chris's baby and of course Rory and Logan's baby.

"So, Steph are you all set?" Rory asked

"Yeah I think so!" Steph replied meekly

"Well the wedding is next week, do you need any help?" Paris asked

"Thanks, I know you are busy with school, don't worry I have it all under control" Steph said with a soft smile

"Steph are you ok?" Lorelai asked Steph she seemed off all night

"Um, can I talk to you and Rory in the other room?" Steph asked Lorelai and Rory

"Sure" they said in unison. Stephanie seemed to be in a daze all night, nothing seemed to be tense between her and Colin it had to be something else.

They walked into the den and closed the door Steph automatically began pacing. She did not say anything for a few minutes and then she began ranting.

"I don't know how… He is going to kill me… We aren't ready…" she kept repeating over and over "What am I going to do?" she said with a frightened look on her face

"Steph, back up, calm down and tell us what is wrong" Rory said calmly and Lorelai just nodded in agreement

"I'm pregnant" she deadpanned "I took the test yesterday and thought it was a false positive so I went to the doctor today and he confirmed it, I am 8 weeks pregnant" she explained "Colin is going to flip" she said dropping herself on the couch

"Why?" Lorelai asked "I mean you guys are in love and you are getting married in a week so things should be fine"

Rory and Stephanie looked at each other and they both laughed.

"Mom, you know Colin right?" Rory started "Uptight, OCD and more of a planner than me. He is going to be shocked," she continued sitting next to Steph holding her hand "But once he wraps his head around it, he will be happy" she finished in a reassuring tone

"Are you sure?" Steph asked Rory

"Absolutely" She replied "How about Mom and I go back into the dining room and I send Colin in, this way when he flips he has Logan, Finn, Doyle and my Dad to help him" Rory suggested

"Really?" Steph asked, "That would be ok?"

"Sure" with that Rory and Lorelai stood up hugged their friend and headed out of the room.

Rory did just as she promised and sent Colin into the den and whispered to Logan in his ear to be prepared to calm Colin down.

True to form 10 minutes later everyone heard a stricken Colin scream "WHAT?" then heard the door slam open and he came storming in and just looked at Logan and turned and headed towards his study, Logan stood up and told the guys to give them another 10 minutes and then join them.

Rory and the rest of the girls joined Steph in the Den. When they walked in Stephanie was sitting on the couch with silent tears streaming down her face.

"That went well," Steph said sarcastically

"Did he say anything besides what?" Lorelai asked

"Nope, that was it" she replied the other girls were just sitting around wondering what was going on

"Steph, are you ok?" Paris asked asking what she and Rose where thinking

"Yes… No… I don't know," she stammered out the words "I am pregnant" she finished

"Colin will come around" Rory said trying to calm down her friend "And look at the bright side, our kids will only be a couple of months apart" she said excitedly

Just then, Colin burst in, ran over to Steph, pulled her into a hug, and whispered something into her ear that no one else could hear.

"I am so sorry, baby" he said "I am shocked, beyond shocked, but this is a good thing" he finished kissing her passionately on the mouth then picking her up and spinning her around

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" he yelled and the celebration began. Stephanie sighed in relief.

XXXX

When Monday morning came it was time to fly to San Francisco to check on the Chronicle for a few days then its back home for the wedding.

"Logan" Rory said sitting on the plane.

"What's up?" He said picking his head up from the paper, he was reading

"What's going to happen when the baby comes?" Rory asked her voice full of fear

"In what aspect?" he returned

"With the traveling, before Dad died he told you not to travel as much or to take us with you, but really how are we going to take a newborn jetting around the country or the world... I mean really that can't be healthy for a baby to fly so much." She ranted

"Calm down, we won't be doing that much traveling" he reassured her

"Of course we will, or you will" she began in a loud voice "Just look at us now, we are going to California for 4 days then home for the wedding then next week it's off to Chicago, Kansas and what ever other paper we have to go to and then there is the month we have to spend in New York..."

"Whoa, Calm down there Ace" he said grabbing her hands "You do remember the only reason why we are doing all of this traveling now is right?" he asked then answered before she had a chance to "Because we have been out of the country for a year and we have to check in, we will not be doing this all the time and New York, you know what that is, we are acquiring the Times we have to be there for a month but its not far from home we can be there every weekend if you want to." He said pulling her from her frantic pacing and into his lap "The NY Times Ace, this is huge for us", he reminded her "You know that! And as far as the traveling, I really don't foresee us traveling that much, especially with technology the way it is, my father loved to travel so he did and he regretted it in the end, I won't make that mistake; I am more than happy to do video conferencing and when the need arrives that we have to travel we will go together, with the peanut here" he said rubbing her belly and kissing her temple

"Thank you Logan" she said leaning further into him

"Relax, Ace. You know you worry too much; it cannot be good for the little one here. I am not going anywhere I have gotten quite use to you being in my life on a day to day basis and I don't want that to change." He explained

"It is nice, isn't it?" she agreed, "We are lucky to be together all the time"

"Yes, but I really don't think it's for everyone. Could you imaging Steph and Colin together all the time?" he said laughing

"NO! They would defiantly kill each other; even more so, Paris and Doyle they wouldn't last a week" she added they both laughed "You know I don't know what I would do without you, I would probably be in the insane asylum" she joked

"Well you will never have to find out, you are stuck with me," he said

"Thank God" she said kissing him he immediately responded to her deepening the kiss when the need for air became to great she pulled back and whispered "You know we never did pick up where we left off last night" she smirked getting up and pulling him towards the back of the plane.

**AN: I know some people won't think it's a good idea that I made Steph be pregnant in this chapter or story for that matter, but trust me, it won't be a big focus and it had to be done for twist I am planning later in the story... LOL.**


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is the next chapter, thanks to my Beta, KoalaBaby; you are the best. I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as I do! Hopefully it won't be as long for the next one. Please Read and Review, I love getting all the reviews.

Everyone by now knows I don't own the GG or the Goodwin Hotel for that matter.

**Chapter 4**

Their trip to California was successful everything that needed to be accomplished was and everything was running smoothly. Before they knew it, Rory and Logan were back in Hartford getting ready for their best friends wedding.

"So what are the guys doing tonight?" Rory asked Logan as they were packing a bag for the weekend, the wedding was being held at the Goodwin Hotel in Hartford and they were all staying there for the weekend.

"Well I, as the best man, reserved the Boardroom and turned it into a mini Casino. Full with a Craps table, Poker table and even a few slots for good measure" he said jokingly to his wife. "And what are you ladies doing this evening?"

"Well I, as the Matron of Honor" she joked, mocking him "I reserved the J.P. Morgan suite and we are going to have a girls night; manicures, pedicures, massages and mini-facials. I spoke with the restaurant manager and he is setting us up with the food and even all the junk food necessary, I honestly think he thought I was crazy, I swear he tried to stifle a laugh when I started listing the candy we would need, not to mention the ice cream sundae bar I wanted" she said laughing

"That sounds like fun" Logan said not being able to contain his laughter, he actually had to sit down he was laughing so hard

"What is your problem, why are you laughing so hard? It's not that funny," she said

"Oh but it is, Ace, it is" he said, "I can only imagine, here is the manager talking to the esteemed Mrs. Huntzberger about her best friends pre-wedding party. You start off good, explaining the mini spa you want set up in the room, then you go on to order the massive amounts of food that I am sure wasn't on the menu, all seems normal for a little gathering, but then you bring up the junk food and ice cream sundae bar, so yeah it's funny. I can only imagine what the man was thinking…!" Logan explained

"Hey" she said "Don't mock, what else are we suppose to do, I mean come on, half the bridal party, including the bride are pregnant. What else can we do except make ourselves pretty and gorge ourselves on food, it's not like we can go out and party at the clubs" she said completely serious

"Who are you kidding, you would rather do this than go out to some club and get hit on by every drunk guy there" he half joked, he hated when she and the girls use to go out dancing they all, especially Rory got a lot of attention.

"Yes, but it's you who doesn't like me getting hit on, me I like the attention" she said in completely normal voice, trying to contain the laughter.

"Oh really" he said, he saw her lips curl up and she was straining not to laugh "Well then, I guess its alright then, that Finn hired two strippers for the night, since you don't mind being hit on it should be okay that he did that, right?" it was his turn to goad his wife

"WHAT?" She yelled and ran out of the room and down the back stairs that led into the kitchen, picking up her cell phone that was on the counter and dialing a familiar number

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR BOYFRIEND DID?" Rory yelled into the phone

"Rory?" Rosemary asked confused by this person yelling into her ear

"Yes, Rory, Do you know what Finn did?" She asked again, by now Logan was entering the room just in time to hear Rory telling Rose about the strippers

"RORY" Logan said she was ignoring him "RORY, Please, I was kidding! You are going to get Finn into trouble for nothing" Logan was still trying to get her attention

She was glaring at him as she was listening to an unknowing Finn get a verbal lashing about strippers and how it is inappropriate for a bunch of attached men to be ogling naked women.

"Um, Rose, are you there?" Rory said in a very small voice

"One second Ror," Rose said

"No really hold on, Logan just told me he was kidding" Rory said trying to get her to stop

"Kidding?" Rose said

"Yeah, that's what he said," Rory said", what was Finn's reaction"

"He just looked completely scared, here we are getting all packed, and as he is walking out of his closet and I start yelling at him about ogling strippers. Then I went on about how long it took for us to get together and now he is ruining everything" she said "Tell your husband I am going to kick his ass" Rose said "See you later Rory, I have to go apologize before we leave"

"Don't worry, I am going to kick his ass right now and Rose, make it a quickie I need you there in two hours" Rory said laughing at her friend and they both hung up

"You" she said hitting his arm, hard "Why would you do that to your pregnant wife?"

"OWW" he said rubbing his are "You are freakishly strong for a little woman and you started it with the whole 'I like it when guys hit on me' speech" he said in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah but strippers Logan?" she said "You know I was joking, you know I can't stand getting hit on but Finn getting strippers for Colin's stag night isn't that far fetched" she said in a stern voice

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that but seriously do you really think I would let Finn bring strippers to the Goodwin, where my wife and her mother along with all of my friend's girls and not to mention Colin and Stephanie's parents are staying? Really Ace?" he said trying to calm her down, she was really worked up over this

"I know, it must be the hormone's I have been feeling extremely moody lately" she said sitting down on the chair next to him

"What, are you ok?" he said concerned "Talk to me" Logan said

"It's nothing really, it's just one second I am fine and the next I am flipping out" Rory explained "I am sure it's my hormones, the doctor said they would be affecting me and apparently it affects some women more than others." She explained

"If you are sure you are ok?" Logan asked, "You know if you need to you can always talk to me", he said

"I know, Thank you," she said getting up to finish getting ready "Now, where are you spending the night?" Rory asked

"In our room, are you staying in the suite with Stephanie?" Logan asked

"Yes, but I will come to our room in the morning to shower and begin to get ready, then the makeover crew will report to the suite to pretty us up" she said laughing and joking trying to lighten the once tense mood that filled the room.

An hour later, they were picked up by Frank and driven to the Hotel, once they walked through the doors they were met by the hotel manager and the concierge, they explained to the Huntzbergers that they are here for them if they should need absolutely anything; it is all a phone call away.

"Thank you so much, we both appreciate all you have done to help us with this" Rory said

"It's our pleasure" The hotel manager said giving Rory and Logan their keys, one for the Boardroom for Logan, the suite for Rory and both got a key to their room.

Just as they were walking away and the bellhop was taking the luggage and Rory was explaining what bags go where Finn and Rosemary walked in, Rose was laughing and Finn had a scowl on his face and had tunnel vision towards Logan.

"You" Finn shouted

"Oh Shit" Logan said standing behind Rory wrapping his arms around her waist

"Don't try to hid behind reporter girl, it's not going to work" Finn exclaimed

"Finn, I was just teasing Ace and she ran out of the room before I had a chance to explain the joke" Logan tried to explain what happened.

"Well because of you I got a verbal lashing like no other" Finn said still trying to get at Logan

"Yeah, but you also got laid" Rory deadpanned at everyone's surprise

"RORY" Rose said laughing

"Oppse, sorry" Rory said joining in the laughter and the four walked to the elevator after they were given their keys as the door were closing just as Stephanie and Colin walked into the hotel.

"Shit, she's here, she's not suppose to be here for another hour," Rory said to Rose "We still have to set up"

"So much for checking out our room before we go up to the suite," Rory said to Logan

XXXXX

After the girls said good bye to their men they headed up to the room that was covered in all kinds of cheesy bachelorette decorations. The hotel agreed to decorate with the streamers and balloons that Rory had bought at Party City there was also a table with feather boas and a crown for Stephanie. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I hope it's not her," Rose said, Rory nodded in agreement and walked over to answer the door happy to see a very pregnant and waddling Lorelai

"What is he carrying?" Rory asked her mother about the man behind her mother

"Hello to you to kid" she said kissing Rory's cheek and going to hug Rose

"Hi, what is that?" She was relentless

"That my lovely daughter is something that I had Sookie make," she said mischievously with an evil look in her eye

"Oh no what did you two do" Rory looked nervous as the man put down the box and headed out of the room with a thanks and a generous tip from Lorelai

"That my dear is the cake Sookie promised to make" Lorelai explained

"Oh no" was all Rory said as she walked over to the box now sitting on the table and slowly opened the box "OH MY GOD"

"You like it right?" Lorelai said with a smirk firmly in place, "It took Sookie a long time to cut it the right way" she said proudly

"You made a cake in the shape of a penis" Rose exclaimed Rory had yet to find her voice

"Yup, well I can't take any of the credit other than the idea everything else was Sookie, she said she modeled it after Jackson" Lorelai said nonchalantly

"Oh my god, that was just something I didn't need to know, how am I suppose to eat that now" Rory finally spoke

"You'll find a way, its chocolate," Lorelai said indifferently

Just then, there was a knock on the door and it was Paris, Honor, and Colin's sister Kristen. Stephanie was due to arrive in an hour and they needed to finish setting; the food arrived and was being set up on the counter in the 'kitchen'.

"Ok, the spa technicians will be here in about 45 minutes Paris, Rose, Honor and Kristen will be getting massages and me, Mom and Stephanie will be getting mini-facials because apparently there is only a short 10 week period that a pregnant woman can get a massage and nobody here falls in it". Rory snipped not at all happy about what her doctor told her about getting a massage "Then we all get manicures and pedicures" she continues "and about the time we are all done the ice cream should arrive along with the candy cart and the movie portion of the evening can begin" she finished.

"Sounds great," Paris, said

There was a knock on the door and Rory went over to open it, apparently, it was the technicians they were coming in early to set up everything in the bedroom. They promised to stay out of the way until it was time for them.

"It's not a problem really" Rory said leading them to the massive master bedroom while two men followed them with luggage racks with seven folding massage tables and following them were the other girls with everything they would need.

Knock, knock…

"That has to be her, everyone put on your boas," Lorelai whispered loudly

Stephanie walked into the once tastefully decorated suite that was now covered in balloons, streamer, banner and anything else they could get that had anything to do with a bachelorette party.

"Welcome to your final night of maiden hood" Rory said and they all laughed. S

Stephanie walked around hugged everyone and looked at everything that was set up when her eyes were caught by the cake, "Is that what I think it is?" she said trying not to laugh but loosing the battle

Rory walked up to her put the plastic crown on her head and a sash around her that said bachelorette on it along with a pink feather boa. Stephanie hugged Rory again and whispered thank you in her ear.

"Let's have some fun," Rose hollered popping a bottle of champagne while Lorelai popped a bottle of sparkling cider.

XXXXX

"Ok I think everything is set up, the bar is fully stocked" Finn said

"Yes Finn, I know the bar is fully stocked but is everything else ready? Is the food ready? Are the dealers here? Is there proper music playing?" Logan said as if he were talking to a child

"Well since the people just walked in with food that is taken care of but I don't think the dealers are suppose to be here for another 15 minutes and as far as the music… It sounds good," Finn said

"Fine, just get the remote and everything we would need if we wanted to change the music," Logan said

"Hey, Hey the party is here" Chris said as he walked in "and look who I found in the Lobby" he motioned to Doyle

"Hey guys" Logan said as he walked over to them and hugged each one

"What time is the Bachelor arriving?" Chris asked

Logan glanced at his watch and said "45 minutes" he looked around and noticed the dealers had arrived and were setting up "Who wants a drink? The rest of the guys should be arriving shortly and everything is done, so let's relax"

The evening was going to be a small gather with Logan, Colin, Finn, Chris, Doyle, Josh, Robert, and Seth. A few minutes later Josh walked in, he had just walked Honor up to the suite but was quickly dismissed when they arrived at the door.

"Hey guys, I just dropped Honor off at the suite and was basically kicked out before the door was even opened" He said shaking all the people hands and giving Logan a man hug.

"Yeah, Rory wouldn't tell me much either just they were have some spa treatments done and lots of junk food and something about an ice cream sundae bar" Logan said

"Your lucky Paris wouldn't tell me anything and when I suggested that I walk her to the suite she nearly decked me," Doyle said and that sent them all over the edge laughing

Seth and Robert arrived a few minutes before Colin was due to arrive. Just as Finn poured them their drinks, there was a knock at the door. The people lined up and Logan nodded at the butler to open the door.

When Colin walked in he was shocked to see a mini casino set up full with dealers and two waitresses with skimpy outfits to serve them food and drinks all night.

"Ok guys Here's to Colin" Logan began "Marrying your best friend is a wonderful thing, lets just hope that you two don't kill each other" he finished laughing "Guys we are here to have some fun, but I promised Stephanie that I wouldn't keep our dear Colin out too late, she doesn't want him too hung over during the ceremony" Logan said then added "And I don't want her after my ass if I don't comply" with that everyone laughed

"Let the games begin" Finn said with a twinkle in his eye…!

AN: SO, what did you think? You liked it right? LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I want to thank my new favorite person Koalababy, she is an amazing beta. Thank you for all your help.**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

**Chapter 5**

Of course, the wedding was beautiful; they had a simple ceremony at the hotel then an extremely elegant reception that followed. Stephanie looked amazing in her gown and no one suspected she was pregnant, their plan was just to tell everyone she got pregnant on their honeymoon and if anyone asked why she delivered early they would tell them, they baby wanted out!

They spent the night dancing and talking to their friends. Lorelai was due any moment and didn't do much at the reception except sit at the table and pout that she could not dance or drink. Everyone just laughed at her, sweetly of course.

Colin and Stephanie left for their honeymoon the following morning and were spending two weeks in France then two weeks in London.

After they left Rory and Logan stayed at the hotel until Sunday night just enjoying time with one another. It was back to work on Monday and they were flying to Chicago Monday evening to report to the Tribunes office on Tuesday morning.

"This trip should be an easy one, right?" Rory asked

"Yeah things still look like they are running smoothly" Logan said as he was packing their suitcase and getting ready to leave the hotel and back to their house.

"Good" Rory exclaimed from her place that she lying on the bed. She was taking full advantage of being pregnant and Logan loved catering to her he was just glad they had a staff at home to help out with some of her crazy cravings that Changed on a whim.

XXXX

They finished their day with little trouble and were picked up at the Stamford Gazette and taken directly to their plane. They landed a couple of hours later and were driven to The Intercontinental. They were immediately taken to their suite the manager and the bellman took their leave and they just stood their quietly for a few minutes. They both had memories of Mitchum on their minds. Rory walked over to Logan, and gently placed her arms around his waist, put his head on her shoulder, and gave him a squeeze. Rory just held him quietly reassuring him that he was not alone and that she was there for him.

"It's the same", Logan mumbled with a heavy sigh not really looking for a response

"It wasn't that long ago that we were here with him" She whispered "Doesn't it seem a long time ago?" she whispered all the while looking into his chocolate brown eyes that were filled with sadness.

"Yes" he replied then stepped out of her protective embrace and walked into the bedroom and quietly to unpack their belongings. Rory called down to the concierge and had someone come up to press their things.

"Do you want me to order room service or do you want to go down to the restaurant?" Rory asked

"I think I just want to stay up here," He said "Why don't you call room service and I will run down the street and get some junk food" he said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Movie Night?" she asked

"Is that ok?" he responded with a question

"Hello, who are you talking to; do you ever need to ask if a movie night is ok?" She laughed "Although, I have gotten quite spoiled with my home theatre; how am I ever going to settle with that little television" she joked dramatically as she pointed to the 60-inch plasma television that was on the wall.

"I think you can manage" he laughed, "I'll be right back" In addition, he kissed her and walked out the door.

Rory ordered their dinners, burgers and fries, and set up a delivery of ice cream for later on. The food arrived just as Logan walked in with two bags of junk food. Rory had already changed into her pajamas and she pointed Logan to the bedroom he nodded and silently went into their room and changed as she laid out their dinners and the snacks that he had brought back with him.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" She yelled to Logan

"I don't know, something funny," he said as he came out tying the string to his pajama pants, she couldn't help but look at him standing their in a Yale t-shirt his plaid pants.

He looked extremely hot, maybe because only she had the privilege of seeing Logan in this manner. Even in college, it was rare that other people saw him in his pajamas.

"Oh… Okay" she said her voice almost shaky as she just stared at his physique drinking every bit of him in.

"What's the matter?" he said with a smirk as he noticed her openly checking him out.

"Um, nothing. She lied. How about Hitch, I love that movie," she said trying to change the subject

"Sure, lets eat I am actually starving" he said sitting down next to Rory.

"Yeah me too" She ordered the movie and settled on the floor near Logan's feet

They quietly ate as they watched the beginning of the movie, laughing as Will Smith explained his life. When they were finished Logan put the tray outside their door and returned to the couch and laid down on the oversized furniture and patted the spot next to him and she laid down in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her happy with the closeness. Just as Will Smith was kicking Eva Menendez off the Jet Ski there was a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Logan asked

"That would be the ice cream" she replied with a grin, Logan just looked at her shaking his head

"What, I need my calcium" she said laughing as she went over and let them in. They placed everything on the table and quickly left. Rory brought the two banana splits back to where they were sitting and handed one to Logan.

"You know, I have no excuse to gain weight" he said "I really, do not think you will love me if I look like I am pregnant" he joked

"You know I think you are right," she said trying to be serious "I can't imagine you with a big fat beer belly or ice cream belly as it would be" they both started to laugh "Besides I will always love you" she said then scrunched up her nose realizing how cheesie that sounded but just dug into her ice cream.

"Logan!" she said to get his attention and he turned just as she flipped a small amount of ice cream from her spoon to land on his neck.

"What the?" he said", you better get that off of me, missy" he said sternly

"If I must," she said with a shrug. She began licking his neck

"God Ace, I love you!" he said as he flipped her over gently onto her back and kissed her deeply when they broke away he moved to her neck causing her to moan. He pulled back with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't like that look" she said with a slight smile and a little giggle "it never bodes well for me"

He pulled her tank top off and was surprised to find her without a bra; usually she left it on until she was ready for bed. She noticed the surprised look on his face.

"My bras are a little tight so I just took it off," she said pulling him down into another kiss and raising his shirt and breaking apart to pull it over his head. Logan just looked at his wife she was beautiful she had a glow to her, her breasts were fuller, which he loved, and the little belly that was forming was to him was the sexiest thing in the world.

"You are incredibly sexy, do you know that?" he asked her

"Logan!" She said blushing and turning her head to the side.

"Married and pregnant you still blush" he laughed and leaned back in for another deep kiss, Rory did not even notice what he grabbed from the table next to the couch. When he suddenly pulled back he quickly dripped the already melted ice cream over her exposed chest.

"Oh My God, that is cold" she yelled and laughed.

He attacked her chest licking and sucking all the ice cream causing Rory to writhe beneath him, he brought his lips back to her mouth and began kissing her again, she tugged at his pants and he wiggled out of them then pulled hers down as well as he slowly made his way back up to her leaving light kisses all the way up her body. Logan, pulled her leg up and entered her slowly, and deeply she moaned at the sudden invasion.

He was taking his time to slowly torturing them; she smiled, he was afraid to hurt her or the baby. She leaned up slightly bringing her mouth to his ear "Logan" she said in a breathy tone

"What… What's the matter am I hurting you?" He asked trying to pull away but she held on to him, tightly.

"You are not going to hurt me or break me," she said with a smirk "Logan, please"

He looked at her she gave him a shy smile then a nod and he pulled her leg up further holding onto her thigh as leverage and began pushing in and out faster than he had since they found out about the baby.

"Oh Logan" she said all of her senses were heightened from the pregnancy as he continued to make sure she was fulfilled before he gave in. Within moments, they reveled in the ecstasy of their orgasm together.

He slid down next to her both breathing heavy enjoying in the feeling that was created.

He kissed her temple and just held her. Thinking to himself, he silently thanked her for creating another memory in this room to distract him for the constant stream memories of Mitchum that surrounded them in this room.

"I love you Logan," she said still trying to regain her composure

"Me too Ace, me too" he said

They laid there for a few more minutes until Rory jumped up.

"What's the matter?" he said laughing as she grabbed her clothes and ran towards the bedroom. He stood and grabbed his pants pulled them on then followed her. She was coming out of the bathroom as he was walking into his bedroom

"Sorry, I had to pee" she said with a shrug of the shoulders.

He just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They were in Chicago for a total of two days when they got the call from Chris that Lorelai was in Labor, they gave him a quick we are on the way! Logan called the concierge at the hotel and asked if someone could go pack their bags then called the pilot to ready the plane.

Two hours later they were on the plane and flying back to Hartford.

They arrived at Hartford Memorial just as Lorelai delivered Rory's baby brother.

"Hey" Lorelai said as Rory and Logan said as they walked into the room

"Hey, how are you feeling" Rory asked concerned and curious

"Sore but elated" Lorelai said "Would you like to meet your Baby brother?" she asked

Rory looked at Logan with a huge smile and walked over to her mother and sat down on the side of the bed where her mother handed her the little blue bundle

"Rory, this is your brother Richard Christopher Hayden. Richie, this is your big sister Rory"

"Hey baby brother," she said kissing his forehead "ohh" Rory said grabbing her stomach

"What's the matter?" Logan said

"The baby just kicked," she said looking at Logan then back to the baby in her arms "Your little niece or nephew would like to meet you" Rory said to Richie Logan had placed his hand on her belly to see if he could feel the baby.

"Richie, this is you brother-in-law Logan" Rory introduced Logan

"Hey little guy" Logan said kissing his head "He looks like Rory" he said

"That he does" Lorelai said. Just then, Chris walked into the room carrying four coffee cups from Starbucks. "See I knew there was a reason I married him," she said to the room at large

"Yeah, with me around you will never be without coffee" Chris said. After he said that Rory and Lorelai shared a look knowing that Luke was known as their coffee guy for most of their lives.

Congratulations went all around Rory kissed and hugged her father and Logan gave him a man-to-man hug.

"Where is Gigi?" Logan asked

"My mom has her, well I should say my Mom is at the house with the nanny" Chris said and everyone laughed, "She is going to come by in a little while, Richard, and Emily are ready to knock down the door"

"Well, let them in" Lorelai said

After hours of visiting, everyone had come to see the new addition to the group of close knit friends. The only ones that were unable to come were Colin and Stephanie but they did call after they got the text message from Finn.

"Alright everyone, Lorelai needs to sleep so thanks for coming now get out" Chris said

Everyone bid there goodnights and convened out in front of the hospital.

"Wow" Finn said

"What's up?" Logan asked

"It's just that Richie was the first of the three babies to be born" Finn said, "We are really getting old" he finished

"Not old, just growing up" Rose said

"Come on guys come back to the house we'll order some Chinese and hang out" Rory said

"Sounds Good" Paris said "but I can't stay late, I have to get back to school" (AN: I know I said in the beginning of the story that she was going to Johns Hopkins but in DM said she was going to Yale Medical sorry for the mix up; She is at Yale)

XXXX

An hour later, they were all gathered around the large kitchen table eating Chinese food and talking about life in general.

"Ace, the guys, and I go play some pool in the game room" Logan said "Do you need anything before we go?"

"No go ahead we are just talking girl talk here" she replied. After they finished eating they split and the guys were talking at one end and the girls at the other. "If I need

you there is always the intercom" she joked. He laughed kissed her and took off.

"Doyle, we have to leave soon, ok! Maybe another hour" Paris said

"No problem"

XXXX

"So, Finn. When are you going to ask her?" Logan asked

"Ask who, what?" he replied reservedly

"You know what I am asking you, are you going to do it or not?" he prodded

"Listen, mate, I am thinking about it. We have talked about marriage and kids but I don't know if I am ready." Finn replied honestly

"Well what's your issue?" Doyle asked

"Why aren't you bugging Doyle?" Finn asked

"Paris already told me I am not allowed to propose until her graduation from med school, she doesn't want the distraction" Doyle explained

"Oh" was all Finn had to say

"Come on" Logan said "Explain"

"There isn't much to explain, I just started working for my family; I am going to be traveling a lot, I just want to wait a little longer" he said

"Hey if that is how you feel, fine. But if you are, just scared talk to me!" Logan said

"I will, mate" Finn said. Just then Paris' voice squeaked over the intercom telling him, it was time to go.

"I am going to go walk Doyle out and say good bye to Paris and I will be right back" Logan told Finn

"I'll come" Finn said and the three guys left the room and met the girls by the door.

They said their good-bye, Paris, and Doyle left.

"Do you want to go, Love?" Finn asked Rose quietly

"Can we stay a bit longer; Rory and I were discussing ideas for the nursery" Rose said

"Yeah of course, Love. I need to talk to Logan about something anyway" He responded and kissed her gently on the lips. "See you in a bit"

Rory and Rose walked into the theater room Rory grabbed some Cherry Garcia and two spoons and sat next to her friend.

"So, you two have talked about getting married then?" Rory asked

"Yeah, but I think he is scared" Rose replied

"Scared of what?" Rory asked

"Becoming his father" she answered "he is going to be traveling a lot and I think he is afraid he might cheat on me and he thinks that if we are engaged it would hurt more than It would if we weren't"

"Are you sure? I mean Finn loves you, he would never cheat on you" Rory reasoned

"I can't say for sure but you never know what he is thinking" Rose said with sadness in her voice.

XXXX

"When did you know you wanted to marry Rory" Finn asked Logan

"Seriously?" Logan said

"Yeah, when did you know you could spend the rest of your Life with her?"

"That day outside her dorm room when you were looking for a red head" Logan explained

"Really"

"Yes, then at the LDB event I knew for sure, she was it for me" Logan said

"But you two didn't get together for a while after that"

"No we didn't, I was scared" Logan explained "and I would have never started anything with her but she came to me with the no strings thing and then it took her leaving to open my eyes that I couldn't loose her"

"Ok" Finn said "I don't want to loose Rose, but I will be way so much in the beginning is it fair to her, what if she wants out"

"You're afraid she won't wait for you?" Logan asked astonished

"Yes" Finn whispered

"She love you man don't worry about that" Logan said patting his friend on his back "and who knows maybe she can go with you on some of the trips" Logan reasoned

"Yeah maybe. Listen I am going to head out" Finn said

"Sure, let's go meet the girls" Logan said

They walked through the house and went into the kitchen only to find it empty.

"Theatre" they both said at the same time

Just as they got there, they heard Rosemary talking to Rory

"_I can't say for sure but you never know what he is thinking" Rose said with sadness in her voice._

"She sounds so sad" Finn said

Logan knocked on the door to let the girls know they were there.

"Ready, love" Finn asked

"Sure, Rory thanks, we should get together before you guys go to NY" Rose said

"I will try; if not you guys are welcome at our place anytime" Rory said, they were leaving in a week.

Rory and Logan walked their friends to the door and kissed them good bye, Logan hugged his friend and gave him a reassuring pat on his back and they were gone.

"Ready for bed" Logan asked Rory nodded and they went to bed

"So when will Finn propose?" Rory asked

"Sooner than he thinks" Logan replied with a smirk. "Sooner than he thinks…!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you so much to my favorite person in the whole wide world, by beta, Koalababy! You are the best!**

**I also want to thank cmonace for telling me how to upload my story differntly, so I could actually post it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 6

A week and a half later, they were again packed and ready to go, they were leaving for the final trip they would have to make for a while; they were going to New York.

"I feel like a professional packer" Logan lamented "Why can't Magna do this again?" he asked

"They have enough to do without having to pack for us" she responded

"So why don't you help me?" he said

"I would but I am just so tired," she said pouting and giving him her best Bambi eyes.

"oh yeah that" he laughed Rory had been more and more tired lately sleeping more and not as talkative as she usually is. He was mildly concerned but chalked it to her changing hormones and the busy schedule they had been running on. Soon they would be done and she could relax.

"Hey Ace?" Logan said grabbing her attention from the file she was reading

"Yes dear" she said with agitation in her voice

His head popped up to look at her; he was not use to that tone in her voice "I was just wondering, how about after New York we go away for a few days and relax, maybe even goes to a spa" he inquired

"then we would have to pack again" she joked

"Yes well we could always just go straight there and shop for what we will need for the trip, you have been saying you need maternity clothes so here's your chance," he said the excitement evident in his voice "We can be spontaneous and irresponsible like we were in college"

"No dear that was you I was just along for the ride" Rory deadpanned

"Well what do you say, are you up for a little R&R?" he asked

"Sure, why don't we ask Finn and Rose to come with us, they need a break too," She suggested

"If that is what you want, what about Colin and Steph?" was his suggestion "Maybe we can make it a group getaway?"

"Sure, that sounds great" Rory said actually sounding excited.

Logan was relived that she sounded excited; he knew she really wasn't looking forward to this trip to New York, but it was a huge acquisition for them and needed to give it their full attention.

"We are all done here; I have a few phone calls to make before we leave so why don't you lie down for a little while the car will be here in two hours," Logan said kissing her

"Sounds good. Anything important?" She asked referring to the calls

"Nope, just checking in" he said plainly "Get some rest" with that he left the bedroom and made his way to the study where he diligently made phone calls first to Finn

"Hey Finn"

" Logan?"

"Yup, how are things?" Logan asked

"Great, how about you? Rory Ok?" Finn asked, to him Logan sounded strange

"Yeah, um…" " Logan, mate what's up?" Finn said

"I am worried about Rory, she isn't acting like herself" he told his friend

"Well she is pregnant, mate, and those damn hormones are suppose to make them all crazy," Finn offered in response to his friend

"I know, and topped with all the travel it can't be that good for her" he began "So, I suggested a trip"

"OK, what does this have to do with you calling me so early? on a Saturday?" Finn asks, " Logan its only 9:30 and I got in really late last night" he whined

"Sorry but Rory suggested that you and Rose come along on this little trip and Colin and Steph as well" Logan explained

"When and Where?" Finn asked

"Well we are in New York for a month then I thought us could go straight from there for about 4 days," Logan told his friend

"Ok, wait let me go into my office" Finn said getting out of bed and walking down the hall of his Penthouse apartment in Hartford. "A month right?"

"Yeah we'll leave on a Friday morning and come home on Monday night" he said

"Sounds good, but where" Finn asks again

"Canyon Ranch, its up near Boston in Lenox" He said

"Let me just talk to Rose to make sure, but I don't think she has anything going on at the end of October," Finn said

"Talk to her now, then call me back I want to get this planned now" Logan stated firmly

"Sure Dad" he joked and hung up the phone

Logan hung up the phone and decided to call Colin's cell phone, he still had another few days on his honeymoon but he really wanted to settle this today. Therefore, he called

"This better be good" came an agitated voice

"Am I disturbing you" Logan? laughed

"As a matter of fact you are and if I didn't think this could be an emergency I would not have answered, so this better be an emergency," Colin explained still annoyed

"Well, we wanted to invite you and your lovely wife on a group getaway at the end of October" Logan said in an announcer's tone of voice

"This is why you are calling me while I am on my honeymoon" Colin yelled "Do you remember what you did on your honeymoon, Logan," he yelled again

"Yes I remember" he laughed "but, Rory wants everyone to get together on a little trip to Canyon Ranch at the end of October Friday morning to Monday night, Please man, Rory needs this" he was begging now

"Is she alright?" Colin changed his tone to concern

"I don't know she isn't herself, and I know she's pregnant and all the hormones but I am really concerned and I suggested a short trip on our way home from NY and she agreed but wants you guys and Rose and Finn to come to." He explained

"Hold on" Colin said. Logan could here the muffled sounds of Colin talking to Steph and then Steph made a loud sequel.

"Count us in" Colin said

"Great, I will make all the arrangements, see you when you get home" Logan said relieved "And Colin"

"Yeah"

"Thanks, and I hope you are having as much fun as I did on my honeymoon" he laughed and hung up the phone.

Just as he hung up the phone, it rang again.

"Hello"

"It's me, Rose is good to go" Finn said

"Great, I am going to call the place now and reserve our spots; we'll let the girls take care of their treatments" Logan said

"Sounds good, now I am going back to the warmth of my bed" Finn said

"Finn, it's not cold", Logan, laughed "Nope its not, but Rose is lying there waiting for me mate" Finn said "Bye"

Logan laughed and immediately called the Canyon Ranch and asked to speak with the manager and introduced himself and explained what he wanted, 3 suites for the dates he wanted in addition, when the girls called to make their treatments they were to get what ever they wanted. The manager was very happy to oblige and said it would be a pleasure to have them, and when Logan gave the other names in the group the man almost stuttered.

"I want everything to be perfect, my wife needs to relax" Logan explained to a man whose name was Robert.

"No problem sir, that is what we are here for" Robert said his voice full with glee

"Thank you, we will be in touch," Logan said in a very business tone

"No thank you Mr. Huntzberger" with that Logan hung up.

By the time he was finished it was time to wake Rory and get her ready to leave. He walked into their room and saw her sleeping peacefully on their bed and wished he didn't have to wake her but when he looked over at the clock they only had twenty minutes until the car would be there to drive them to New York.

"Ace" Logan whispered as he lied down next to her, she didn't move

"Ace" he said a little louder and this time shook her lightly

"Come on Ace, you need to get up"

Nothing!

Therefore, he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her.

" Logan?" she said

"Well who else would be kissing you in our bed" he joked

"Finn" she deadpanned and jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom

"WHAT?" he said loudly and walked after her and saw her laughing while she was brushing her teeth

"Why do you do that to me?" he asked exasperated

"You know I am just kidding when I say that" she said still laughing a bit. "What don't you trust your best friend and you wife" she said with a slight annoyance in her voice but still smiling

"You keep joking like this and I won't," he said as he turned and left, Rory's face fell.

" Logan, come on" Rory said following him "You can't honestly think that"

"No, but I had you going too!" Logan said pulling her into a deep kiss just as the bell rang.

"Cars here" They both laughed and Rory finished brushing her hair grabbed her purse and they were out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The weeks flew by; their days were filled with countless meeting and interviews. They were there for 3 weeks when they finally had visitors, Paris and Doyle came down for a short overnight visit and they opted to stay in and order take out.

" Paris, I am so happy you guys are here," Rory said hugging her friend

"Me too" Paris said

"Hi Doyle" Rory said hugging him as well

"Where is Logan?" Paris asked

"Oh he had to run down to the paper, he should be back any minute" Rory explained

"Everything ok?" Doyle asked

"Oh yeah, just a numbers meeting, I don't always go to those and this is the third one this week" Rory explained

"Sounds like fun" Paris said sarcastically

"Yeah doesn't it and its even more fun when your there, I never had the head for numbers?" Rory said and they all laughed, as well as she did in math at school she hated it.

"So, how are you feeling" Paris asked rubbing her little belly. Paris had changed so much since high school and even college; she was still driven and focused but was softer with the group of friends. Maybe it was because she finally had real friends that she depended on and trusted.

"Tired" she replied almost with no emotion.

"Rory?" Paris said, Rory walked into the kitchen and Paris just gave a Doyle a look and followed her in and he made himself comfortable on the couch in front of CSPAN

"Are you ok?" Paris asked again opening the refrigerators and grabbing two bottles of water and sitting at the table with her friend waiting for a response.

"I don't know" was all Rory said

"Care to elaborate" Paris asked

"I am just so off lately" Rory said

"Ok, have you told your OB" Paris asked

"Yeah he said it's common," Rory said in a disgusted voice

"OK, but everything is fine with the baby, right?" Paris prodded

"Yeah, listen lets forget it, I am just tired. We are done here next week then we are going to that spa and I will relax because the traveling is over." She said

"OK, but if you need to talk I am always here for you" Paris offered.

"Thanks, I know", She said, picking at the cookies on the table.

"So to change the subject, how are your mom and Richie doing?" Paris asked Rory's eye lit up

"They are doing great, she emails me pictures everyday, come look," Rory said pulling her into the office to the computer.

While the girls were in the office, Logan came home to find Doyle alone on the couch.

"Hey Doyle" Logan said walking over to him and shaking his hand and dropping himself onto the couch and letting out a sigh.

"Hey Logan, everything ok?" Doyle asked

"Yeah, I mean the Times is huge and they were in trouble so the financial end of the company needed an over haul." Logan explained. One thing about Doyle that was different than his other friends was he understood the workings of a newspaper. "How long does Paris have left in Med School?" Logan asked

"I graduate in May" came Paris' voice from behind him

"Really?" Logan asked "and where are you going to do your residency?"

"Don't know yet, I am hoping here," Paris said sitting on the couch opposite the people

"Really?" Rory and Logan said at the same time

"Why?" Paris asked

"Well, we have a proposition for Doyle" Logan said

"What might that be?" Doyle said

"How would you like a position at the Times?" Logan offered

"What kind of position?" Doyle said

"Chief Operations Officer" Logan said calmly

"WHAT?" Paris said surprised

"What's the matter?" Logan said confused

" Paris calm down" Doyle said "She's crazy, go on" he finished

"Well, Doyle we need someone in there that we can trust" Rory started

"The guy that is currently emptying his desk was an ass" Logan continued "He knew some of the business end of the paper but new nothing of the editorial side and from the looks of it, he had no business having that position in the first place." He finished

"What we are saying, Doyle, is that you are perfect for the job, you have journalism experience and you minored in business so when this came to us you were the first person we thought of" Rory added "However, the position is basically immediate and you would either have to commute or relocate here. You are more than welcome to stay here until you find something permanent" she finished with a smile on her face Logan was happy to see her smile; she hadn't had a real smile on her face since before they left Hartford.

"Are you serious?" Doyle said

"Very!" Logan said

"Can we use your office for a minute?" Doyle asked

"Of course" Logan said He grabbed Paris by the hand and pulled her back into the office. They both sat on the couch and just stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Well" Doyle said

"Well what?" she said

"What is your input on this?" He asked

"You would be stupid not to take this job," Paris said honestly

"But I would have to move here, away from you" he explained

"Yes, I know that but I am going to be getting really busy soon with finals coming up, then there is winter break…" Paris said "and it's not that far away I can come down on the weekends or you can come up" she explained

"What about the townhouse?"

"Doyle, I can look into getting a dorm room or I can just stay where I am" she said,

"you are doing this", she said adamantly

"I am doing this," he said

"Yup, no Muncy Messenger for you" She joked Doyle hugged Paris then kissed her and said

"Thank you"

They walked back out into the living room to find Logan sitting on the couch with Rory laying down with her head in his lap, he was playing with her hair with on hand and the other was gently laying on her belly. They were looking into one another's eyes just having one of those moments where everything seemed perfect, even if it is for that minute. Paris cleared her throat and brought the two of them out of their world.

"You do realize you were in there for 45 minutes, right?" Rory said Doyle and Paris looked at each other the shock evident on each other's faces. They sat quietly for longer than they did thought.

"So, what's the verdict?" Logan asked

"Mr. Huntzberger you've got yourself a deal," Doyle said and shook his friend's hand.

"YAY" Rory said getting up and hugging her friends

"You will do a great job"

"Thanks Rory, really thank you both" Doyle said

"We trust you Doyle and you are more than competent" Logan said "So, lets finish this up so we can eat and enjoy the rest of the night"

"OK"

"You need to start Monday morning. We want to show you around and help you settle in" Logan said, "Is that ok?"

"Sure what about the Hartford paper?" Doyle asked

"Already taken care of" Rory said

"You were prepared weren't you?" Doyle asked

"Well, we had someone lined up, just in case and James is going to help that person settle in." Logan explained.

"Sounds great, we'll go home first thing in the morning then I will meet you guys there on Monday morning, what time?" Doyle said

"Meet us here at 8" Logan said "or if you want to come back Sunday night you are more than welcome"

"I think I will pack some things tomorrow and drive down Monday morning" He said

"OK, now what does everyone want to eat?" Rory said The rest of the night was spent talking of Doyle's new venture and the upcoming trip and of course the baby. Paris was sitting closely to Doyle with a huge smile on her face. Rory knew it would be hard on the two of them, but they would work through it. Paris knew this was a dream of Doyle's and soon she would be done with school and she would use some of her families pull to get into a hospital in Manhattan.

The next morning the four went to brunch at the Four Seasons then Paris and Doyle went back to New Haven. Rory and Logan spent a leisurely day walking around the city, shopping and talking. Something they hadn't been able to do in quite some time.

When they finally got back to the apartment Rory was exhausted.

"I am going for a nap," She announced as they entered the front door.

"Go right ahead, I am just going to read over some of those files I brought home" he said

Rory came up to Logan pulled him in for a big hug and said "Thank you so much for today, it was something I needed"

He leaned down and kissed her and hugged her tight. "I love you, Ace"

"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the rights to Gilmore Girls and its characters... Sad. I also, do not own Canyon Ranch, that is just a place I am going to soon. **

Thanks to Koalababy, she really is the bestest beta around. Thanks for your input and your help with my really bad grammar! LOL!

**Chapter 7**

Their final week passed by in a flash, their days at work were spent showing Doyle around, and going through files that were left open and their evening were spent talking of what exactly is expected in his position. Logan had set up meetings so he was able to meet everyone. To say the least everyone was shocked, after all, the NYT was bought by two people under 30 and now another person their age was in one of the highest positions. However, Doyle was quickly proven that he was not handed his job it was well earned.

They packed up, again, and were all set to leave. Logan explained everything about the apartment to Doyle and promised he could stay their as long as he wanted.

It was now Friday morning and they were heading to the airport to fly to Boston. At first they were going to drive, but Rory was not up for it, she just wanted to get their as fast as possible to spend time with her husband and her friends. The flight was quick and a limo was waiting for them, along with Colin, Steph, Finn and Rose.

Rory ran to her friends and engulfed them in hugs. When she saw Steph her hands went to the small bump that started to form, she was now 16 weeks along and was absolutely glowing. They all climbed into the limo and talked about their honeymoon. The couple gushed at how amazing it was to be back at home.

"We told our parents," Steph said

"Really" Rory said, "What did they say?"

"They were shocked, after all, I was suppose to go work with my Dad and as he put it you can't run a Shipping Empire pregnant or with a baby strapped to you hip" Steph said with a laugh

"Didn't that upset you?" Rose asked. The boys were sitting together towards the front of the Limo having a similar conversation.

"My parents were thrilled and hoping it's a boy, but her parents weren't as thrilled. They wanted Steph to work for a while before she had a baby," Colin explained to them

"How did Steph handle their reaction?" Logan asked Colin

"She laughed, really laughed" Colin said smiling at the memory "She told them its was too bad and her working would have to wait a while, she was having a baby and since want more than one and close together she would more than likely be having another one shortly after." He finished

"And how did that go over" Finn said laughing because they could all see Steph talking to her parents that way, especially when its about something or someone she loves.

"Like a lead brick" Colin deadpanned

Back to the girls…

"Well after I explained to them our plans now that I am pregnant and intend on being pregnant again not too long after this on arrives, my father said I was throwing my future away" Steph said but she wasn't crying or even the slightest bit upset, on the contrary she was smiling.

"What's the secret?" Rory said

"Well, Mom was happy, she can't wait and I think the only reason why my dad was upset is that I am his only child and his daughter and I am pregnant." Steph said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Care to expand" Rory said

"My dad had always wished for me to have a brother so he could take over, now my father sees that having a daughter as an heiress is completely different" she explained "But the plus side to me having our children early is that he won't have to wait too much longer to retire" she finished

"Oh so that's it, he wanted you to go to work now so he can retire" Rose said

"Yeah, it's going to take a while for him to show me all the ins and outs so he wont retire right away but that about covers it" Steph was still laughing

"Why are you so happy about this?" Rory said confused, she would be upset had her family reacted this way to her pregnancy

"I expected it and he didn't disappoint" she reasoned "but after he wrapped his mind around it and realized he has another decade to work he calmed down and called me later on that day," she said

"And?" Rose and Rory said at the same time

"He can't wait for a grandson," she said laughing and at the same time, the guys started rolling their eyes and laughing as well.

By the time they pulled up in front of the hotel, they were all laughing. Steph and Colin's parents were thrilled and each expectant grandfather wished for a boy.

"Logan this place is beautiful," Rory, said walking around their suite. Upon arrival, they were taken right past check in and delivered straight to their suites by the concierge and manager. Logan thanked the two men, the concierge explained if they needed anything to call.

He walked over to Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him.

"Not like it uses to be, is it?" She asked quietly

"What's not?" He asked confused

"Me, when you wrap your arms around me I'm huge" she said

"Ace, you are pregnant with my child," he said "you are perfect," he added kissing her neck

"Do you really love me?" she asked her voice was never raised above a whisper and then there was a knock at the door. Logan was just staring at her and walked away to see who it was.

"Ready?" Rose and Steph asked standing there in their robes, they had made 11 o'clock appointments Rory, and Rose were getting massages and Steph a facial.

"Oh, I forgot" Rory said and ran into the bathroom when she came out she was in her robe as well

"Rory, we need to talk" Logan said annoyed and he grabbed her by her hand

"I know and we will but we made these appointments, I will be back in an hour or so," Rory said. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips lingering just for a second

"I love you," he said and she smiled what looked like a forced smile and walked out the door.

"SON OF A BITCH" Logan yelled

Finn and Colin were walking down the hall to go get Logan so they could go explore the hotel and see what it had to offer when they heard Logan yell. They sped up the walk and knocked on his door.

Logan opened the door, he looked extremely angry.

"What's up mate?" Finn asked

"One second she's fine all happy and excited, next she's upset thinking she huge and questioning my love for her," Logan yelled while pacing

"Rory?" Colin asked, knowing that it was a stupid question

Logan stopped dead in his tracks and glared at his friend "_Yes Rory_" he said sarcastically

"She has been like this for a while and now it's getting worse. I don't know what to do for her" he exclaimed, "the doctor said its normal, the hormone fluctuations, its worse in some people and Rory just happens to be one of those people" he sat down and put his head in his hands. "I can't help her, I don't know what to do" he did not pull his hands away from his face because if he had his friends would have seen the tears.

"OK, listen, she's under a lot of stress right?" Colin asked

"Yes" he mumbled into his hands

"Don't they have doctors and stuff here?" Finn asked "you know for stress management, I even read something about a pregnancy program, why don't you ask the concierge what that is about" he added

Logan stood up, walked over to the phone, called Paul the concierge, and asked about the program, it was a program that focused on wellness, nutrition, and exercise. Logan hung up the phone and looked at Colin.

"You and Steph come with us," Logan said, more liked demanded

"Sure" Colin said

Logan picked up the phone and made the appointments. They were going to meet with a midwife, a nutritionist, and a personal trainer. Just as he hung up, he looked at the clock and noticed that the girls should be back soon.

"OK, lets go for a quick walk, at least find where the gym is" Colin said

"Fine, our first appointment is after lunch," Logan said

"Let's go then" Finn said opening the door.

Later that day after the guys returned from their walk they found the girls lounging in Rory and Logan's room they had changed into velour tracksuits and were now sitting and just talking.

"Hello Ladies" Finn said, "Hope you enjoyed your rub down" he said wiggling his eyebrows

They ignored his innuendo and said, "Yes our treatments were wonderful"

"Hey Ace, Colin and I made appointment for the four of us after lunch" Logan said and was cut off

"Why just the four of us" Rory said a little put out

"Well it seems they have a whole program here for pregnancy, actually Finn told us about it and we figured why not!" he explained

"Don't worry about us love, we'll find some way to keep ourselves occupied" Finn said then winked at her

"I'm sure you will! Now what is this program?" Rory asked

Logan got the book out, showed her the information, and told her when their appointments were.

"Sounds interesting, but exercise, Logan I don't do exercise," she said while trying not to smile

"We'll just meet with the trainer and see what he or she has to say" Logan said pulling her close to him wrapping his arms around her shoulders and burying his face in her neck. He took this opportunity to whisper in her ear

"Ace, I love you more now than I did when we were first married, I didn't think it was possible then but its true, everyday I love you more all I want is for you to be happy, please don't ever think I don't love you" he said while squeezing her tight.

She buried her face into his chest, to hide the tears Rose noticed and stood.

"Come on Finn lets go for a walk, we have a little while before lunch" Rose said then gave a look to Steph that she should do the same

The four stood and walked towards the door Steph turned to her friends and said, "We'll meet you at the restaurant in an hour, ok?"

Logan nodded and they left.

He kissed the top of her head, pulled back a bit, went to the couch, and pulled her into his lap.

"You ok?" he asked

"No" she replied honestly

"Tell Me," he said quietly

"I don't know what to do, I always thought this would be the happiest time in my life, Mom was so happy while she was pregnant with Richie, Steph she seems just as happy and me I am miserable." She said lay her forehead on to his shoulder

"What can I do?" he asked it crushed him to see her miserable and admit it

"There is nothing you can do Logan," she snapped

"Sorry" he whispered

"UGHH" she said and got up and threw the pillow from the couch across the room

"I hate this, I hate the way I feel, I hate making you feel this way but I can't help it" she said her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed in pure anger.

"Please calm down, this can't be good for you or the baby", he said adamantly

She looked at him and just started to sob. He pulled her into the bedroom and onto the bed and just let her cry. When she was calm he told her if she did not want to meet everyone they could just order room service, she said no, she wanted to spend time with them. They stood up, straighten themselves out and Rory went to wash her face and fix her hair that was pulled into a ponytail and apply a fresh coat of gloss.

"Let's go," She said

AN: Hope you guys are still liking it, I am beginning to get into a grove again... YAY! And please be kind if you don't like this these next few chapters are very personal to me, because it actually happened, with some embelishment of course, but you get the picture...


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's another chapter, thank you for all the reviews; I love you guys. **

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**Chapter 8**

They ate lunch quietly, Rory did not really say much. After lunch, they met with Paul and he directed them to the kitchen where they were meeting with the nutritionist.

They sat through the class; she had explained what they needed to be eating and what they should avoid during pregnancy and after. They went through good and bad fats and refined sugars and what it does to the body and how caffeine strips your body of necessary water, being a diuretic 'every cup of coffee you drink depletes your water intake by one cup'. She explained how these things in excess could affect many things including your mood.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but how does sugar affect your mood," Rory asked

"Simple it's a stimulant and when it gets into your bloodstream, which when your pregnant increases, your body is being introduced to new hormones and increased ones already there, sugar can stimulate that and cause even more mood swings."

"OK, so how do you help curb these new hormones" she asked again

"There is no way to curb them your body will produce them no matter what, you can help by drinking plenty of water, not juice, juice has a lot of sugar, no caffeine and exercise." She replied

"Exercise" Rory said

"Yes, the trainer will go over that more with you, but a simple exercise routine even something as simple as walking daily will help."

"Ok" Rory said

After that appointment Rory was upset, she just wanted to go back to the room and sleep.

"Ace, you ok?" Logan asked

"I am tired, I just want to go to bed," she said

"Ace"

Nothing

"Rory"

Nothing, she just kept walking.

He grabbed her hand "Rory, look at me" he said

"What Logan" she snapped

"We need to talk," he said as he opened the door to their room

"So talk," she said going into the bathroom

"What got you so upset" Logan asked", I thought you would be happy with what she said; it was all things we didn't know"

"Yeah it was," she snapped "and I should be happy but what she said was basically telling me that my entire diet, my entire life I have been eating horribly. Which I already knew but to hear it lay out like that and that it could have such an effect on me and my hormones, not even the baby just me kind of hit me hard, ok," she explained

"I understand and that's fine but don't shut yourself off from everyone" he tried to reason with her

"I am not shutting myself off from anyone, I am tired and want to go to bed," she said

"Ace, its 4 o'clock" he deadpanned

"Fine, can I take a nap?" she asked

"Sure, do you want me to lay with you?" he asked

"Your prerogative" she said with a shrug

He laughed remembered the last time she said that to him, it was at Yale when she was trying to get the article on the LDB. She looked so cute then, she looked cute now, but something was missing.

"Come on" he said pulling her towards the bed and pulling the covers back and lying down with her. He sat there and just watched her sleep; she was laying on her side her head on his chest and her hand resting on her belly. They would get through this, he did not care what he had to do, and they would get through it.

They met with the mid-wife and the trainer, the mid-wife told them about the joys of natural childbirth and the rewards you get from it. When they left that appointment Rory and Steph both agreed there was nothing wrong with an epidural.

The trainer told them that exercise was an important part of pregnancy and that it would aid in the delivery and recuperation after. He also explained that the endorphins released during exercise help counter the increased hormones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here they were a week before Christmas hosting the annual Huntzberger Christmas Gala, Rory was excited about the party; she had been doing a little better. She was almost 28 weeks and the hormones themselves had evened out and she and Logan had started to walk everyday, something they started while still at the spa.

Rory bought a beautiful ivory dress it was silk taffeta strapless dress it was fitted and had a fishtail but the best part of the dress was at the bust, it looked as if another piece of fabric was wrapped around and came to a giant bow on the back. She fell in love with it immediately. The sales woman told her that it was a wedding dress but she loved it anyway.

She was putting the final additions on when Logan walked out of his closet putting his tuxedo jacket on.

"Help me with this," she said, handing him the 'Huntzberger' necklace and paired it with the diamond earring Logan had given her.

"You look stunning", he said kissing the back of her neck, and she wore her hair up in a classic chignon

"You're biased," she said laughing

"Why yes I am, but that doesn't change the fact that you are stunning," he said

They both laughed and walked down stairs to await their guests, their friends were the first to arrive along with Rory's parents and grandparents.

"Oh Rory you look amazing" Emily said

"Thank you Grandma" she said giving her a hug and a kiss

"You out did yourself with this party, its magnificent" Emily added

"Thanks, Logan and I cut back on work a bit, me more than him so I was able to give the party more attention." She explained

"Well it shows, not that your other parties weren't beautiful this just has a different feel" Emily offered

"Well, thank you" she turned and hugged her grandfather and her parents.

"Rory I can't believe that dress; I know I've seen it but it looks amazing on you," Lorelai said.

"Thanks Mom how's my baby brother" she asked picking him up, Rory insisted that children be included in the party. They would attend up until dinner then they would be ushered out of the main ballroom and into the private den where there were nannies to watch over them. After all, it's Christmas and what's Christmas without children. Rory even had a surprise right before dessert; the nannies had instruction to put the children in their pajamas and had them brought out to see Santa. Everyone loved it, never before in society had anyone opened their doors to young children and included them. The party was a success.

Logan and Rory danced on the dance floor, he was holding her close.

"You know, we don't have that much longer where it will be just the two of us," Logan said

"I know, only 12 weeks" she said "My shower is in 3 weeks," she added

"How do you know, its suppose to be a surprise" Logan said, not knowing how she always figured out when someone was trying to surprise her with a party.

"Mom is horrible with surprises and Grandma invited me over to her house the Saturday after New Years, she never invites me over on a Saturday afternoon," she explained

"She shouldn't have told you until last minute," Logan said

"Nope!" Rory said with a laugh

As the guests cleared out and the staff and the caterers cleaned up Rory pulled her heels off and sighed.

"Tired?" Logan asked

"Extremely" she admitted

"Too tired for one more dance?" he questioned

"Why Mr. Huntzberger, are you being romantic" she smirked

"What do you say Mrs. Huntzberger, will you let your husband spin you around the floor one more time tonight" he asked holding his hand out to her. She stood and as if on cue, the music began to play and she smiled when she heard the song.

"Moon River" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"As if there is another song I would pick to dance with you like this," he said.

"I Love you Logan," she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

He was shocked that she would kiss him like this with all the people around, especially when he tried to deepen the kiss and succeeded.

"Let's go upstairs," she whispered when they broke apart for air.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Oh yeah" she said

He pulled her out of the room, up the stairs and into their bedroom. She started with his bow tie and began peeling his cloths off, piece by piece.

"Rory, are you sure about this?" he asked again

"Logan, do you remember that phase we were told about towards the end of my mothers pregnancy, something about she wasn't able to keep my fathers cloths on" she said

His eyes widened how he could forget! He crashed his lips on hers once again and by now he was standing in front of her with his pants on but she was working on discarding them as well. He kicked off his shoes and looked up at her as he pants dropped.

"This isn't fair," he said with a smirk

"Why's that?" She said

"Here I am standing in my boxers and you are still completely dressed."

She turned her back to him and pointed to her necklace and he took it off then she pulled the couple of pins out that was holding her hair in place. He then unzipped the dress and she let it fall. She was standing there in front of him in only thigh hi stockings and a nude thong.

"Does this even the score?" she asked in a seductive way

He visibly gulped and walked towards her as she lay down on the bed. He knelt down by her feet and lightly ran his hands up her legs one at a time and slowly pulled down the stockings. Kissing the exposed skin, he brushed his lips along her hips as lightly pulled down her panties. She threw her head back as he again kissed the exposed skin. He continued up her body stopping to take in her swollen breasts continuing up her chest to her neck to finally her mouth; all this brought on her first of many releases of the night.

He was shocked when she pushed him over on his back and said "your turn".

The night was spent devoting themselves to only each other. This night was about the love that they share for one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas rolled around quickly Rory's new found sex drive seemed to be insatiable and they were late to countless dinners and parties throughout Christmas week.

When Christmas morning arrived, they spent most of their morning in bed then finally made their way down to the family room where their 'family' tree was. First, Logan and Rory went into the kitchen to get their breakfast, fresh fruit, and whole-wheat bagels. Since their meeting with the nutritionist, they made a concentrated effort to eat healthy. Rory really did not like it that much in beginning but it was growing on her slowly but surely. After breakfast, they returned to the family room. Rory was shocked to see all the gifts.

He bought her books, movies and cd's that she wanted. He also gave her a gift certificate for a day of beauty at Bliss inNew YorkCity for after the baby comes. Then there were two bigger boxes left to open.

"I didn't know which one you would like, so I got both. You can keep them both if you'd like or return one" he explained "Your choice"

She opened the first box to reveal the Burberry diaper bag. Honor had one and she had loved it.

"I love it Logan, thank you"

She opened the other one to reveal a Kate Spade black messenger diaper bag.

"This is great too." She said, "Can I keep them both?" she asked

"Of course you can," he said

He opened his gifts; she got him books as well some clothes and a Diaper Dude.

"What is this?" He asked laughing

"That my dear husband is a Diaper Dude," she said smirking

"What is a Diaper Dude?"

"It's a diaper bag for Daddy's, silly" she said

He leaned over and kissed her, thanked her for everything.

"There's one more, Ace," he said pulling out a small square box

"Logan, I said no jewelry this year," she said taking the box

"It's not jewelry," he simply said

She opened the box slowly to reveal a key.

"Porsche" she said as she read the key "What did you do? Logan, you can't put a baby in a Porsche." She said

"This one you can" he said pulling her up from the floor and bringing her out to the front of the house where her Cayenne Turbo was sitting.

"Oh my god Logan, its beautiful" she said "But it's too much. I know I needed a new car but…"

"Do you like it?" He said as he pointed to the black SUV. He had grabbed their coats and they walked out to the car.

"I love it," she said kissing him.

"Well I am glad, I was looking at so many different cars, but you know how much I love Porsches," he explained

"Thank you Logan, I love it. It's too much, but I love it." She said hugging him. She was sitting in the driver's seat and turned around to see the back and noticed he put a car seat in for the baby.

"Did that come with the car?" She asked laughing.

"Hey this is my gift to you and the baby," he said

"Well we thank you, and I will thank you properly later; but for now we have to go get ready to go to my parents, we can't be late again. Can we take the new car?" she said

"Of course" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10

**As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

_**Thanks to Koalababy, my beta, who has given me wonderful ideas for these characters and who corrects my horrible gramatical mistakes...**_

**Still don't own it...**

**Chapter 9**

_Three months later…_

"LOOOOGANNNNNN!" she screamed from bathroom at four in the morning

He jumped up out of bed and ran towards her tripping over the shoes she left by the foot of the bed.

"What's the matter, Ace?" Logan asked worry enveloping

"I think my water broke," she said half-smiling and half-scared.

"You think?" he asked

"Ok, I know" she said, "Everything they said would happen is happening, call the doctor"

Logan ran out of the bathroom leaving her in the bathroom, doing what she needed to. He tripped over the same pair of shoes cursing as he tried to keep from falling. He picked up the phone only to drop it again when he heard another stream of curses.

He quickly dialed the number he forced himself to memorize for just this occasion.

"Doc, its Logan Huntzberger" he said as the doctor answered his private cell phone, another benefit of being who they are.

"Her water broke," he said into the phone

"Ok, calm down is she there" Dr. Friedman asked

"Yes, she's in the bathroom" he responded

"Ok, good ask her what she's feeling."

"Hey Ace he wants to know what your feeling" Logan asked Rory

"Um besides being stuck on this bowl without an end in sight, I have some cramps and a little blood" she replied (Gross I know, sorry)

"Ok, I heard her" Dr. Friedman said "tell her its all normal, relax take a shower then go to the hospital, I will meet you there" he told Logan.

"Thank you Doctor" Logan said

"Oh Logan, don't rush, first time births take a long time" he said

"OK, thanks" with that he hung up the phone and walked back into the bathroom and turned on the shower for her and turned to her she was leaning against the sink.

"Are you ok?" he asked her

"I don't feel so good," she said

He began pulling off his pajamas then he was pulling hers off as well, "Come on maybe a shower will make you feel better, than we'll head off to the hospital", he said

They were standing in the shower he was washing her hair and basically giving her a shower. The only thing she did was shave her legs because she could not imagine giving birth with hairy legs, chuckling to herself "this is what miss manners would do…ha-ha!"

"OWW" she said as she leaned her head on her arm against the wall

"What's the matter? Did I do something?" he asked scared he hurt her

"Yeah, you got me pregnant" she replied, "I think the contractions have started", she added

"Time to go" He said, she rinsed off and they got out and got dressed, she brushed out her hair and pulled it up.

They were both ready to go and piled into the car set off for Hartford Hospital. The entire ride to the hospital Logan had Rory's hand in his trying to make jokes and take her mind off the pain, until the contraction started to come more frequent.

"Easy on the bumps" Rory said

"Sorry, you would think as much as we pay in taxes we would have smooth roads" he said trying to get her to laugh

"Just get me to the hospital," she snapped

The rest of the ride they were quiet except for them timing the contraction and Rory's moans of pain.

Logan was so nervous he did not know what to do, he sped up to try to get there faster, thank god, it was 6 am, and no one was on the road yet.

He pulled out his cell phone and plugged it in and called Lorelai and Chris.

"DIE" Lorelai said when she answered the phone.

"Lor" Logan said

"Logan"

"Yup"

"Where are you?"

"On our way to the hospital"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Lorelai screamed

Chris took the phone from her "So, I take it she's in labor" he said

"Yup, we are on our way"

"See you in a bit," Chris said

"CHRIS" Logan said

"Yeah."

"Do you still have the list of people to call?" Logan asked

"Yeah, we'll call from the car" he replied

"Thanks" he hung up just as they pulled into the hospitals parking lot.

"We're here" he said and helped her out of the car.

They were met at the door with a wheel chair and brought her up to Labor and Delivery.

She immediately changed into a gown and the doctor came in. Rory was in a great deal of pain and her contractions seemed to come one after another.

"Let's check you out shall we?" Dr. Freidman said, "Ok, seems you are going along quickly, you are 7cm dilated, and do you want an epidural?" he asked

"Uhhhh Yeah" she said sarcastically

"Ok we'll get the anesthesiologist up here right away until then remember your breathing and try to relax" he said and left the room.

Logan was sitting next to her holding her hand trying to comfort her, just then the door flew open to reveal a very excited Lorelai.

"MINI ME" Lorelai yelled

"Get out!" Rory said

"What's wrong with her?" Lorelai asked

"It's true what they say, you do forget the traumatic events during labor after the baby is born" Chris said as he shook Logan hand and kissed Rory on the forehead

"What?" Lorelai said

"She's in a lot of pain and the anesthesiologist hasn't been here yet!" Logan said, "So she isn't in the best mood"

"Ok, well I called everyone and I am sure everyone will arrive soon!" Lorelai said and as if on cue, all of their friends and Emily and Richard started to pile into Rory's room. The only one is not there yet were Paris, Doyle, Honor, and Josh.

Everyone looked as the door opened and saw the only person Rory wanted to see, the man with the drugs.

"I love you," she said as he introduced himself and explained the procedure

Everyone was asked to leave, even Logan.

"It will only take a few minutes then you can come back in" Dr. Miller said

They all went into the hall while the doctor did his thing.

"So, Logan how are you feeling" Colin asked

"Why? Getting nervous!" Logan teased

"Yes" was his reply

"It was a bit scary, I hate seeing her in pain, especially when I can't help her," he said

"How are you feeling Steph?" Logan asked

"Fine just tired, but that's par for the course I guess" she replied

"Did you guys pick names yet?" Rose asked

"Yeah, you guys haven't told anyone" Lorelai said

"Well we want to tell everyone when we introduce him or her", Logan said with a smirk, we did not find out the sex of the baby because he or she was not cooperating during both ultrasounds. Therefore, they did everything neutral; the nursery is decorated like Beatrix Potter's Peter Rabbit, complete with a wall mural! The clothes that they bought and received were white yellow and green. In addition, they picked a name for a boy and girl. Rory and Logan were as anxious as everyone else was.

"OK, you can go back in. There is only three at a time allowed in there at a time, including Logan, so you will all have to take turns." The nurse told them

They all went into the room and said hi and then everyone left except Lorelai and Chris. Everyone rotated and an hour later, the drugs were in full effect when the doctor came in to check her progress again.

"Hey Rory, how are you feeling?" Dr. Friedman asked

"Fine except for the past 10 minutes I have been feeling a lot of pressure down their" she said innocently

"Really, Logan go get your nurse while I check Rory" he said

Logan walked to the door and signaled for the nurse to come in.

"OK" Dr. Friedman said, "This is it, are you ready?"

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Rory joked

"Nope, not really" He said. The doctor went on to explain what to do Rory had Logan on one side and her mother on the other holding her while she pushed and within 10 minutes the baby was born.

"Oh my God" Lorelai said as the tears were falling down her cheek

"Rory, Logan…" Dr. Friedman said

-

**Yes a cliffhanger...HEHEHEHE! What's itgoing to be, Boy or Girls, is there something wrong...? Tune in next time to find out! LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here it is, The answer to your questions! It's also a filler chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**My thanks to Lauren, you are the best. Thanks to Caroline for everything! Hope you are feeling better: )**

**Until I with the Lottery and I am able to buy out the Palladino's it's not mine. Just my thoughts are my own. **

**Chapter 10**

"_OK" Dr. Friedman said, "This is it, are you ready?"_

"_I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Rory joked_

"_Nope, not really" He said. The doctor went on to explain what to do Rory had Logan on one side and her mother on the other holding her while she pushed and within 10 minutes the baby was born._

"_Oh my God" Lorelei said as the tears were falling down her cheek_

"Rory, Logan…" Dr. Friedman said, "It's a Boy" he exclaimed

"A BOY!" Logan said to Rory

"Oh my God another boy" Lorelei said "He's gorgeous!"

"A boy" Rory whispered as the nurse handed Rory her son. She sat there staring at the baby with the biggest smile on her face.

"Here you go Rory, here's your son," The nurse said to Rory as she handed her the little blue bundle.

Logan leaned over next to her on the bed and they were both just mesmerized by the baby lying on her chest. He was a perfect combination of the two; just as Emily and Richard had predicted his blonde hair and her blue eyes.

"Ace, we have a son" Logan said kissing her lightly

"Yes we do" she was still shocked at the whole experience

"Can't you say it?" the nurse says to Rory with a smile

"Excuse me" Rory asked not paying attention

"Most first time Moms have a problem saying 'I have a son or daughter'" the nurse said with a smile

"Really" Rory said staring at the baby "This is my… son", she said "Wow"

Lorelei was still standing in shock amazed that her daughter had a baby of her own.

"Well, what's his name?" Lorelei asked

Rory and Logan looked at one another than back down at the baby

"Go ahead Ace, tell her" Logan said kissing her then the baby

"Mom, I would like you to meet your grandson Noah Elias Huntzberger" Rory said as she nodded to Logan to hand the baby to Lorelei.

"Ohh" Lorelei said sniffling "Well hello Noah" she cooed, "He's perfect"

"Yes he is" Rory and Logan, said at the same time

"Ok, I need to take the baby to the nursery to get checked out by the pediatrician then we'll bring him up to you in the maternity ward, Dad you come with us" the nurse told them and telling Logan that he had to go with the baby.

"Alright, Ace I will see you in a bit" Logan said "I Love you, you did great!" he said hugging her and kissing her lightly on the lips

"You too, I love you Logan," She said

Logan walked out the door behind the nurse wheeling the baby in the small bassinet.

"Well, do you want me to stay with you or can I go tell everyone?" Lorelei said

Dr. Friedman was still in the room with the other nurse, finishing up everything they needed to do when he said "She's almost done here, then she should be good enough to be moved up to her room on the maternity floor." He said

"Ok, I will run out than come right back in" Lorelei said

"I'll be here, bring Steph back with you" Rory said

"No problem, babe" Lorelai said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek

XXXXXXXXX

Lorelai made her way out to the waiting room where everyone was gathered, by now everyone was there.

"Well" came from a few different people Chris standing up immediately taking a crying Lorelai into his arms

"Is everything alright?" Chris said

"Yes, everything is perfect Gramps" Lorelai said, "We have a brand new little grandson, Noah Elias who is 8lbs 20inches and is beautiful and perfect" she said to him and loud enough so everyone could here

"A BOY" Honor said

"Yes Auntie a boy" Lorelai said smiling, everyone was hugging each other happy to have their newest addition.

"How is she?" Richard asked holding a crying Emily

"She's perfect; she did such a great job. She only had to push for less than 10 minutes," Lorelai said to Emily

"Well she's lucky, when I had you I was in labor for 36 hours and had to push for 3 grueling hours," she said disgusted

"Well when I had Rory…" Lorelai started but was quickly interrupted by Stephanie

"Ok, stop with the horror stories; tell me after I have this one." Steph said, "You are scaring me" she finished leaning into Colin

They all laughed. Everyone asked how Rory was feeling, what the baby looked like, and what Logan's reaction was. Lorelai told everyone everything she witnessed.

"I am heading back in there, Logan went with the baby so she's alone, Steph, Chris why don't you guys come with me" Lorelai said

"Me?" Steph said

"Yup, Rory asked for you" Lorelai explained

"Let's go" Chris said directed them in the way that Lorelai had come.

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe Logan is a Parent," Finn said

"You've had a few months to get use to the idea," Colin said

"Yeah but now he's here, mate" Finn said

"He'll be a great dad and Rory will be a wonderful mother," Rose said

"Well I wasn't worried about Rory, Love," Finn said with a laugh.

"I can't wait to see the baby," Emily said trying to change the subject

"I wonder what he looks like." Rose said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Rory!" Steph said as she walked into the room

"Steph!" Rory said hugging her friend "Hey Dad", she said to Chris as he came over and kissed her

"How are you feeling?" Steph asked

"Fine, they just removed everything" She said, "I just have to wait to have the feeling totally back in my legs before I go up" she explained

"Well, what does he look like?" Steph said

"He's beautiful; I think he looks like Logan with bright blue eyes." She said smiling

"Really?" Chris said, "He doesn't look like you at all?"

"Nope, he's his daddy's boy" she said proudly "He's fair like me and of course my eyes"

"He's beautiful, wait until you see him," Lorelai added

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Rory was changed into her pajamas and resting comfortably, well as comfortably as you can in a hospital bed. Logan came back with the baby and they were both lying on the bed while Rory held the baby, they were both just staring at the sleeping baby.

"Wow" Logan said

"Yeah" Rory said leaning down and kissing Noah on his head

"So" Logan said

"So?" Rory said with a laugh "What's up?"

"Did you decide; breast or bottle?" Logan said a little uncomfortable

Rory laughed at the pained look on his face, they had been debating that very subject since her sixth month.

"What are you afraid to share these puppies?" she laughed "How about a combination of the two" Rory said

"Ok, so do you need lessons or something?" Logan asked

"The nurse will come in a little while, they had explained few things when they brought me up here," She told him

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"You ready for this?" Logan said

"Yeah, lets introduce our son" Rory said with a smile

The next hours were spent with everyone they knew, people they had not seen for a while. Robert, Juliet, and Seth even made trip to see the newest Huntzberger.

Visiting hours were over and everyone said their good-byes, leaving Logan, Rory, and Noah alone for the first time in hours.

Rory's first breastfeeding 'lesson' went as good as it could, the nurse joked that Noah was a very strong little boy and said his suction is extremely powerful; which made Logan laugh and raise an eyebrow.

She had just finished feeding the baby again and Logan put him down in the bassinet next to the bed.

"Tired?" Logan asked as he lay next to her

"Extremely, I am so sore, every muscle in my body is hurting" she said laying her head on his shoulder

"Can I get you anything" he asked "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine Logan, relax just stay with me" she said

"My pleasure" he said kissing the top of her head, He stroked her arm up and down talking quietly with her, and within minutes, she fell asleep. Logan turned the television on low and watched the news for a while.

The baby began to fuss a little while later; Logan quickly picked up the baby and began to rock him.

"Hey little man" he whispered "We are so glad you are here, I only wish your Grandfather Mitchum was here to see you"

Rory woke up to see the site before her; Logan was sitting in the glider chair talking quietly to an alert Noah.

"You are a very lucky little boy, you have a wonderful, beautiful mommy; actually we are both lucky to have her" Logan said picking his head up and looking at Rory who was still just watching them

"Hey you, I thought you were sleeping" Logan asked when he saw Rory's eyes open.

"I just woke up, having a little Father Son time?" she asked

"It's never to early to start right?" he said "I want a good relationship with him, like the one Dad and I had at the end" Logan said sadly

"You will" She said and the baby began to fuss again, "I think he's hungry"

Logan brought the baby to her, and sat close as she painfully fed the baby.

"You know, every article I've read or book I've read no one said this would hurt so bad" she told Logan

"Hopefully it will get better" he told his wife, hating to see the tears in her eyes.

Logan placed the baby back into the bassinet and climbed into bed with her

"I'll give the baby a bottle next if you want me too" Logan said

"No that's ok, we'll start the bottles after we figure out a schedule" she said rationally

He kissed the top of her head as she fell back to sleep.

"And the journey begins…" Logan whispered to no one.

XXXXXXXXX

**Well? come on tell me, what do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I scrapped this chapter more times than you could believe; it was hard for me to write for some reason. And of course theirs life and school. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Read and Review. (Oh, this chapter May come across a little graphic if you've never been around a newborn and first time mom.)**

**Special thanks to Lauren you are the best, I truly value your input and help. Also, thanks to Caroline you are such a sweetie, I appreciated your view on this chapter. Thanks to both of you. HUGS!**

As for the disclaimer: You all know it and I still don't own it. I cry myself to sleep nightly because of it.

**Chapter 11**

_Rory's POV_

It has been 5 days since Noah was born, 2 days since we brought him home. There has been a constant stream of people in and out of the house. Logan and I decided against hiring a Nanny until I wanted to go back to work; which now I am regretting.

All the books I have read and the Midwives we spoke to even the doctor said "When the baby sleeps you sleep" boy do I wish I took that advice. Instead, I stayed with my visitors. A choice I am truly regretting. Today is a quiet day; Steph and Colin are the only ones here, so far. We are all sitting in the den when Noah decided to make his presence known.

"Let me get him" Steph said "I need to practice, right?" she finished with a bubbly attitude, which lately is bothering me. I wanted that, I wanted to be that way while I was pregnant even now; I wish I were enjoying this now.

"Uh Ror" Steph said bringing me out of my reverie

"Oh sorry" I said with a smile "What's up?"

"I think Noah wants to eat" Logan said they were laughing because Noah had his head towards Steph's chest.

I laughed and took him from Steph and said "I'm going upstairs to change him and feed him, Steph you want to come?" I asked

"Sure, you don't mind" she asked. I have never let anyone be with me while I fed him before, except Logan.

"Are you sure Ace, do you need me to help?" Logan asked, he has really been sweet, trying to help as much as I will let him.

"It's ok, hang out with Colin" I said and kissed him lightly and left the room.

We were walking through the house and up the stairs when Steph started asking me questions, I could tell she is getting nervous, after all she is due in a couple of weeks.

"So how are you feeling over all?" She asked

"Fine, but my boobs hurt" I told her and laughed a little.

"Really, why?" she asked confused. Awe poor Steph she still does not know were my thoughts as I started changing Noah's diaper.

"Oh my god what is that?" Steph exclaimed scaring me out of my thoughts

"What's what?" I asked confused

"He's thingy…what's wrong with it?" She asked and I started to laugh

"Well, we had him circumcised and this is what it looks like while it heals; it's actually much better" I told her "Haven't you talked about this with Colin and your doctor"

"Well yeah, but, I didn't know it was going to look like that" she said with a fearful look on her face.

"It heals fast you should have seen him yesterday, the poor baby any time we changed him Logan would have to hold his legs, he's really strong" I said, just then Noah began crying as I was finishing up his diaper change.

"Thank god that's done" Steph said shaking her head, she is going to be more shocked than I was.

We walked into my room and I situated the pillows how I like them while I feed him and told Steph to take a seat. "This isn't pretty either" I warn her

"What do you mean?" Steph asked

Just then, I opened my shirt to reveal my breast to feed my son and Steph gasped.

"Rory?" she said in a low voice "What happened?"

"Wait" I told her I then put Noah in the proper position and he latched on "OWWWW" I yelled and tears immediately streamed down my face.

Steph was so sweet she immediately jumped closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder and said "My God Rory, are you alright?" the sound of compassion was evident in her voice.

"Yeah" I said crying

"Rory, this can't be normal" she insisted

I was not able to talk right away, but after a minute when I got use to the pain I explained to her "The doctor said it's a cross between me having sensitive skin and this little guy being able to suck like a Hoover that this happens." I paused to take a deep breath "Steph, I just don't know if I can do this any more, every three hours I am in excruciating pain, Logan doesn't know what to do for me, I just cry while I am feeding him"

"Have you thought about stopping and just giving him bottles" she asked sincerely

"Yes and no, at first we were going to do both but one thing led to another and we never got onto a schedule with bottles, Logan asks but I always just take him and feed him" I explained

"Rory, you need to let other people do things for you and Noah, including Logan" she said sternly

"We are doing alright" I lied to her "If and when I need help, I'll ask for it" I said shortly

I could see the shocked expression cross her face, I almost never snapped at Steph.

"Fine, but I think you should consider stopping the breast feeding and switch over to bottles" she suggested

"I don't want to be a failure" I said in a very small and very unlike 'Rory' voice.

"That will not make you a failure, you can't do this." She began "You mean to tell me your going to go through the next 6 months to a year maybe even longer with this kind of pain? Rory come on, you need to be happy for Noah, not just yourself" she said, she was making sense, however, there was a nagging feeling that was eating away at me that I would regret stopping.

Noah finished and we headed back down to the den were Logan and Colin were and now my grandparents were sitting on the couch across from Logan.

"Hey Ace, your back" he said getting up and meeting me, I handed him the baby and he kissed me and brought a sleeping Noah to see his great grandparents and then placed him in the bassinet that was set up there.

Logan walked over to the love seat where I was sitting; he pulled me up a little then sat down so I could lean into him. I latched onto the comfort he provided in the same way I knew Noah depended on me, except for there was no pain in this scenario.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in my ear and kissed the side of my head and he rubbed slow circles on my back.

"I think…" I began "I think I need to stop" I said just above a whisper, I had tears in my eyes and turned my back to the people in the room and cried into Logan's chest.

"Richard, Emily why don't you guys come with me, I will show you…" Steph began but couldn't think of anything so Logan jumped in

"Show them the nursery, they never got to see it completely done" Logan suggested and mouthed Thank you to Steph

"Is she alright?" Emily whispered

"Yes" Logan said. They all left the room and Logan continued to rub my back.

"Talk to me please" Logan said after a couple of minutes

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile up in the nursery _(Normal POV)_

"Steph, please tell me what's going on?" Emily asked while she pulled her away from Colin and Richard

"She is having a problem breastfeeding and she should stop but she feels guilty, she said she feels like it would be a failure if she stopped" Steph explained not sure if Rory wanted me to tell Emily this but she didn't want her to worry too much

"Well, that's ridiculous, no one would think she is a failure" Emily said astonished at the thought "I didn't breastfeed, Lorelai certainly didn't breastfeed and are you planning on breastfeeding?" she asked pointedly

"After what I saw today, NO" she said with out skipping a beat

"Should I talk to her" Emily asked

"No, I think she would be embarrassed" Steph said "I know she's talking to Logan now, and I will talk to her again later" she finished

"Alright, tell her to talk to me if she needs to" Emily said "Oh and what did you mean by what you saw today?" she asked

"Well when she went to feed the baby and change him she asked if I wanted to go with her so I did" she started to explain "and when she began feeding him her breast was practically bleeding and she nearly screamed out in pain and immediately began crying. She said she is in excruciating pain every time she feeds him"

"Oh dear" Emily said

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Rory's POV_

I rolled onto my back and looked up at my husband and saw the concern in his eyes I closed my own eyes and the tears began to fall again.

"I'm sorry Logan, I can't keep doing this" I said not opening my eyes, I did not want to see the disappointment in them.

"Ace, look at me" He said

I shook my head and kept my eyes closed

"Rory" he demanded

"Logan, please I can't look at you right now. Not because of anything you have done, I feel like a bad mother, I can't even nurse my own baby" I said now the tears were streaming down my face.

"Rory, please open your eyes and look at me" He demanded again this time pulling me up to sit next to me as he situated himself so he was facing me, I complied only to cry harder

"You are not a bad mother, just because you CAN'T breastfeed. No one and I mean no one would expect you to endure this pain when you can give our son bottles. Make the feeding experience better for both of you" he said "And, as an extra bonus we can both enjoy the experience of feeding our son and I can share the work load with you" he added

I still did not say anything but he kept on.

"It is your decision to make but I think you should stop, I do not like seeing you in pain, and it breaks my heart" He finished

I sat there just looking into his eyes and melting from the love and concern in them.

"I need to stop Logan, it hurts too much" I admitted

"So stop, we have bottles, we have formula already, please just stop I hate seeing you like this" he said leaning over and kissing me lightly on the lips

I placed my hand on his cheek and said "Thank you for understanding"

"Hey, I wanted to tell you to stop after the first time you fed him, I could see the pain in your eyes" he said and kissed me again. "This will be better for all of us as a family."

"I am going to go into the kitchen and make sure the bottles have been sterilized and the formula is ready and read to see what I have to do." I told him getting up from the couch.

"Ace?" he said

"Yeah?" I answered him

"Stop everything is ready, sit down and when Noah gets up again _I_ will go get the bottle and feed him and _I_ will change his diaper, please go upstairs and take a nap" he told me

"But Steph, Colin and my grandparents are here" I tried

"So, go upstairs and get some sleep, either they will stay and you will see them later or you will see them another day" he explained pulling me towards the stairs and kissing me again", Now Go"

I nodded my head and went back to kiss Noah on his head, he was so precious. "I love you, little man" I whispered to him.

AN: Well there it is, I hope you liked it. R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter school is done until September 7th. Thanks for all of the reviewers, I hope you are still enjoying the story. I will update soon!**

**Special thanks to Lauren you are the best, I truly value your input and help. Also, thanks to Caroline you are great, I appreciate all of your encouragement, from both of you! Thanks to both of you. HUGS!**

As for the disclaimer: You all know it and I still don't own it. I cry myself to sleep nightly because of it.

**Chapter 12**

It had been a month since Noah was born a month since Rory's break down things had been going well. Logan had gone back to work; the visitors were less frequent so now it was just Rory and Noah. Steph would stop by often but she was close to her due date now and she was having problems getting around, to put it mildly she was huge. On this particular day, Steph had stopped by to see Rory and little Noah.

"Hello Mrs. McCrea" Magna said as she answered the door

"Thanks Magna" Steph said as the maid answered the door "Is she down here or upstairs?"

"Miss Rory is upstairs, she really hasn't come down yet today, only to get bottles" Magna told Stephanie "She's not eating much lately" she said in a whisper

"Really" Steph said shocked, ever since that trip to the spa Rory really turned her eating habits around. "I'll talk to her"

With that, Stephanie turned and walked up the stairs.

"Rory" Steph called out

No answer.

"Ror, where are you?" she said again

No answer.

Steph walked into Rory, Logan's room the bed was still unmade, and the television was out of the cabinet and turned on. She saw Noah sleeping peacefully in the cradle, looked around, and saw that the bathroom door was closed and she heard the water running. Steph walked around and straightened up a bit waiting for Rory to come out when she heard a quiet sob. She ran over to the door and knocked lightly.

"Go away" Rory said in a quiet voice

Steph took chance, tried the knob, and was relieved it was open. The shower was running and Rory was sitting on the floor crying knees to her chest rocking back and forth slightly in her pajamas.

"Oh Rory what's wrong?" Steph said turning off the water and wrapping Rory with a towel. Steph got no response "Come on sweetie lets get you up"

Rory was in some sort of trance. Stephanie did not know how to react.

Steph finally got Rory off the floor, pulled her pajamas off, wrapped her robe around her, and brushed out her hair.

"Come on sweetie, let's lay down" Steph told her friend who still had not said anything; she was just sobbing with no end on the horizon.

Steph rubbed Rory's back in an effort to calm her friend down. They lay there for what seemed like hours when Rory just suddenly popped up and went into the bathroom pulled her hair into a ponytail, washed her face and put on some make up then went into her closet and put on a pair of soft jeans and a t-shirt and a comfortable pair of flip-flops. Steph was stunned, then it all made sense 15 minutes later Logan came home. Rory did not want Logan to know that she had been crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ace" Logan said kissing Rory as she fed Noah sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery "How was your day?"

"Fine" she replied with a stiff smile

"You ok?" Logan asked

"Fine" she replied again

Just then, Steph walked into the nursery with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Steph, I didn't know you were here" Logan said going over and kissing her on the cheek

"Yeah, I came to visit my favorite nephew and my best friend here" she said with a smile as she rubbed Noah head.

"Would you like to stay for dinner" Logan asked and he noticed that Rory head shot up and looked annoyed at the suggestion.

"No thanks, I need to get home, Colin should be there soon" She replied, she had caught wind of Rory's reaction "I'll come by tomorrow, maybe we can go for a walk, I am ready to have this kid out of me already" she laughed

"Sure" Rory replied curtly. She thought to herself how is it fair that Stephanie is so full of life and ready to tackle motherhood head on where as she barely made it through each day.

Steph left and Logan went into their room to change out of his suit. Logan was curious to know what was wrong with Rory; she really had been doing good lately, sure every once in a while she would have a mood swing and snap at him but the doctor said that was normal again the hormones evening out. Logan was sitting on the bed that Magna had made while Rory was feeding the baby. This was her routine; Rory would spend the day in bed watching television only being up to feed the baby. One hour before Logan was due to come home she would shower and change, when Rory walked in to see him just staring into space.

"Ace is you ok?" He asked again

"I told you I was F.I.N.E fine" she yelled causing the baby in her arms to jump and began to cry

"Give me Noah, Rory" Logan said

"No, he's fine" Rory said

"I have been at work all day I want to say hello to my son" he said trying to take Noah from Rory

Rory held up Noah and said "See here he is, I have him, and he's fine" she said like a four-year-old holding on to her favorite toy.

"What is you problem Rory?" Logan stated angrily "What the hell did I do to you?"

"Nothing" she said off handedly

"Really! Well it seems like something to me" he said

"I can't do this Logan" She said

"What are you talking about?" Logan said confused

"I can't be with you anymore" Rory admitted "It's all too much"

Logan was staring at her in shock, this cannot be happening.

"I am going to take Noah and go to Stars Hollow and I won't be coming back" she said adamantly, she had walked into the nursery and placed a now sleeping Noah in the crib then went into the hall closet and grabbed her suitcases and proceeded to pack up Noah's clothes.

"Rory! Ace! Please stop this, you cannot leave. Why would you want to leave! I love you!" Logan said still in shock not believing that his wife, his Ace was really going to break up their family and leave with their son.

"I'm sorry Logan, maybe it has all been a mistake! Maybe, I should have never gotten back together with you after your sisters wedding." She said quietly

"WHAT?" Logan yelled waking up Noah, he immediately walked over to the crib and picked up his son "It's ok little man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Logan whispered to Noah, after rocking him a bit the baby laid contently in his arms and Logan began to cry.

"I won't let you take him from me" Logan choked out

Rory took in the scene of Logan and Noah and her breath caught in her throat, 'what the hell was she thinking' she thought to herself.

"You don't have a choice Logan" she said bitterly

"Like hell I don't" he said his voice full of venom "I will fight you tooth and nail. I will not let my son grow up with out me, I will not be a weekend Dad" he said the tears still falling.

"I'm sorry Logan but this is all too much" she said again

"Tell me exactly what is too much, Rory. You are lying in bed all day! OR, Would it be choosing whether to watch Days of Our Lives or Dr. Phil, please tell me what is too much?" he said

Rory stood in shock, not understanding how he knew. "You don't know what you are talking about" she tried

"Really?" he laughed "So last week when I came home early to try and surprise you and found you out cold in bed and Noah in his cradle"

"When?"

"I don't know what day it was exactly Rory, but when I asked Magna what was wrong with you she tried to stick up for you just saying that you were tired. I forced her to tell me what was going on because I was worried and you were still in your pajamas at 3:30 in the afternoon. She very hesitantly told me about your little 'routine' you have going on" he said

"I'll fire her" Rory said grasping at straws

"You will not, Magna has been with my family since I was a kid, you will not fire her" Logan said angrily

Rory broke down and fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Logan hung his head, put Noah back in his crib, and sat on the floor next to Rory.

"Ace" he said rubbing her back "Ace please help me understand, let me help you I want you to know you can count on me you do not have to shy away and deal with whatever this is by yourself."

She continued to sob, her breathing was ragged. Logan pulled her into his lap and cradled her as if he would Noah and try to comfort her to no avail.

What seemed like an eternity later she had finally calmed down; Logan picked her up and carried into her their bedroom. She gripped onto a pillow, balled up her body, and whimpered.

Logan could not believe this was his Ace. What is going on with her?

"Talk to me, please" Logan begged as he wiped her face with the cold washcloth he got from the bathroom. "Just talk to me, you always could before, we always had great communication we leaned on each other in times of need dealt with problems together on the same team not apart."

"Logan, I can't explain it" she said truly defeated

"Just tell me and I will try to decipher it" he reasoned with her as he lay behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. He wanted to show her physically and emotionally that he was there and was not going to sweep this under the rug. He loved her with all his heart; he could not lose her he just could not.

"My feeling are so scattered" she said

"It's ok" he said

"Please let me talk" she said and he simply nodded.

AN: Well there it is, I hope you liked it. R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I know, I know! I waited allllll this time and the chapter is half the normal size. SORRY! What can I say, I am 30 a wife and a mother of two (count them 2) small children AND a full time International Business major in college. I am a tad busy! I have been running ragged lately and I have been hand writing my chapters out but to find the time to actually type them out has been the biggest problem! (I know alot of you know where I am coming from). Bare with me, I haven't abandoned my story. I promise, I will continue. **

**NOW! THANK YOU LAUREN, You are awesome! Truly, I couldn't ask for a better beta. and Caroline, you are always an inspiration! Thanks both of you! HUGS!**

**And now on with the show... LOL**

* * *

"_Logan, I can't explain it" she said truly defeated_

"_Just tell me and I will try to decipher it" he reasoned with her as he lay behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. He wanted to show her physically and emotionally that he was there and was not going to sweep this under the rug. He loved her with all his heart; he could not lose her he just could not._

"_My feeling are so scattered" she said_

"_It's ok" he said_

"_Please let me talk" she said and he simply nodded._

"My feelings are so scattered, they are just everywhere, it feels like I am trying to break out of my own skin." Rory says her voice catching in her throat.

Logan just sits looking at his wife trying to explain her feeling, which isn't easy for her to do; she is usually so reserved when it comes to her emotions.

"I get so frustrated" she continues "I get so frustrated and I just give up and lie in bed all day; it's my own mask"

"I am so scared Logan, really and truly scared, sometimes I just want to run, run away from you, Noah and everything we have built together. I feel like if I stay I will ruin everything, I will ruin Noah, our perfect little boy that he will grow up crazy because of me, how I am, how I act towards him and you." Rory says with silent tears streaming down her face. "I am afraid you and the baby will hate me forever, for everything I am doing to you both"

"Never gonna happen, Ace" Logan says

"How do you know that, how can you tell me with out any doubt that you will not grow to resent me? How can you say that my…" a sob escaped "my… whatever the hell this is, is not going to ruin us?" She asks with venom, the fear evident.

"RORY" Logan says sternly

"Logan…" she pleads

"No, now it's your turn to listen" he explains calmly "You need to stop worrying about me leaving, it ain't gonna happen. I could never leave Noah, I love him, he is my son, and I most certainly could never live without you."

"You say th…" She starts but it interrupted

"NO! You had your shot, my turn" he says simply

"I love you; you and Noah are my life. Not Huntzberger Media Corporation, YOU! I love you more than anything in this world, I know you are going through a rough time right now and that it is because of the pregnancy but its not you, this here, is not you and WE will get through this, not you WE, us together. I have never given up on us in the past and I have no intentions of starting when we hit a rough patch in our marriage " Logan says pulling her to him making her look into his eyes and holding her as she cries

"How?" was all Rory got out.

"Just listen ok?" Rory nods her head in response "Do you want to go see someone, together?" he asks

"Do you really think that will help?" she asks

"I honestly don't know if it will or not, but it's worth a shot, isn't it?" he asks in response.

"I'll think about it" Rory says after thinking about it for a moment then says "Do you think we can go visit my mom and dad for a few days and maybe head over to Stars Hollow one day?" she asks almost sheepishly

"Ace, you never have to ask, we'll leave tomorrow afternoon. Call your mom and tell her we are coming" Logan says with a smile on his face

"We can't leave tonight?" she asks

"I would love to leave this second but for one the baby is in bed and it's late. We need to get everything together as well. I have a conference call tomorrow morning that is absolutely necessary that I be present for, but after that we can head out, as soon as the telephone line disconnects." he explains

"Are you going to the office or are you taking it from home?"

"Aren't we the question master tonight?" he laughs getting a smile from her "But to answer your question I am taking it from home, I don't have to be in the office until Tuesday. We can stay with your parents until Monday night, if that's what you want?"

Rory had so many things running through her head; she cuddled into Logan's side trying to sort through the myriad of thoughts running through her head. She was scared, really scared, she knew she would never hurt Noah physically but that was not what she was worried about the most. The one thing she could not tell Logan about or anyone for that matter was the thoughts she was having of hurting herself. He spoke about them being a team, them together not two separate people, but this was more then she was willing to let him see tight now. Logan would never understand nor would anyone in her life know how it feels to be that lonely while you are not alone at all. He would never look at her and think that his strong beautiful Ace could be that person, and she did not want to be the person to shatter that image for him, she could not.

"Are you hungry" Logan asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I am" she said in a small voice, having to at least appear to be present and not lost in her own thoughts.

"Let's go eat" he said pushing her off his lap after giving her a kiss on the temple.

The couple walked from the room checked on the baby and headed down the back stairs that led into the kitchen. It was 8:30 at night and everyone was gone for the day so Rory wasn't concerned with how she looked, she didn't have to worry about running into anyone.

She was sitting at the kitchen counter while Logan heated the two plates that the chef had left for them in the refrigerator. They were both tired, a lot had happened so they talked about other things, less trivial things. They didn't even talk about Steph and Colin, whose baby was due any day. Just then Logan's Cell rang.

"Who is it?" Rory asked

"It's Finn" he said "Hey Finn, what's up buddy?" Logan asked

"I did it!" he yelled so loud that Rory heard him

* * *

I hope you liked it, I am sure you all know what Finn did! I figured I would throw that in there, some happiness is always good! 

Please review, I am a review JUNKIE! LOL nothin say love like a full inbox!


	15. Chapter 15

I just lost my whole apology that I wrote and my accolades to Lauren for a slendid job as beta!

In short I am not typing that agian. Sorry it took two months to update, hope you are still interested. After reading it I really like this chapter.

Hi Caroline, sorry I havn't written! Life is crazy! Lauren you rock!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"I did it" he yelled so loud that Rory heard him.

"That's Great Buddy, but what did you do?" Logan asked just then the house phone rang and Rory rolled her eyes at the boy's conversation and answered the phone.

"Huntzberger Residence" She said politely

"Rory?" the caller asked

"Rose?" Rory questioned "is everything…"

"He did it, Ror, he finally did it!" She exclaimed

With a look of realization crossing her face, watching Logan on the phone talking with Finn and Roses excited voice she got it.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you both" Rory said excitedly.

"Thanks" Rose replied "He was so sweet, we were lying in the den just watching television he jumped up and said I LOVE YOU, now I was a little taken aback, but this is Finn we are talking about"

"I understand" Rory reflected

"So I said Finn I love you too, what's wrong? Then you'll never guess what he said"

"What?" Rory asked

"He said nothings the matter, I just want you to marry me. That was it I was shocked, I mean I know Finn has random thoughts so I thought he was just stating a fact and not asking but when he jumped up and ran out of the room then came back in a minute later carrying a box"

"Oh boy"

"Yeah" she said "He knelt down in front of me on both knees and grabbed my hands and said Rose, I love you, and I have always loved you. I want you to come home with me always. Make me the happiest Aussie in the world and be my wife"

"Awww"

"I was shocked, I leapt at him and kissed him and am now sporting a HUGE beautiful cushion cut engagement ring"

"I am so happy for you both, we will have to get together and celebrate"

"Thanks, why don't we go for dinner tomorrow, before Steph explodes a mini Colin"

"Ha. That's a good one, but Logan and I are taking Noah to my parents for the weekend, unless you guys want to come out there" Rory suggested

"Sure, run it by Lorelai and I will ask Finn then call me and let me know" Rose said

"Sounds good" Rory replied "Give Finn a kiss for me and Congrats again"

They hung up the phone at the same time as Finn and Logan.

"Wow" They shook their heads in astonishment and said at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Mom" Rory said running into the kitchen of her mother and fathers house.

"Hey Sweets" Lorelai said getting up from where she was sitting and feeding Richie. Rory held onto her mom and hugged her as if she hadn't seen her in a year.

"Whoa!" Lorelai said "You okay kid?" she asked as her daughter was squeezing her tight.

"Yeah, I just missed you guys" Rory said nonchalantly giving Logan a side ways glance who had just walked into the room with Noah in the infant carrier.

"Hey Logan " Lorelai said. While Lorelai said hello to Logan and went to pull a sleeping Noah from his seat Rory took her mothers seat and talked to Richie who was happily playing with his Cheerios.

"Hey Lore, thanks for having us on such short notice, Rory really missed you guys" Logan quickly explained

"What about you, didn't you miss your favorite mother-in-law?" she joked

"Well that goes with out saying of course you know my life would not be complete without you the mother of all mother in laws, top notch really Lorelai." She bowed and he knew that he had effectively fluffed her ego as they laughed and carried on. Logan then asked, "Where's Chris?"

She sarcastically responded, "He had to go into the office today. So responsible not at all like the trouble maker partner in crime when we were teenagers but he'll be back later" Lorelai explained

After talking for a few minutes Rory stood and said "We are going to get settled and change Noah, its time for his bottle and nap" she told her mother

"Sure sweets, Hey Logan I could use your help for a minute if you do not mind?" Lorelai said

"Umm… Sure, do you mind Ace?" Logan asked

"Sure, I will bring the baby up and his bag, would you grab the rest?" Rory replied

"Absolutely" he said stepping into an embrace with her and kissing her gently while whispering, "I'll be right up, I love you"

Rory nodded and smiled a sweet smile and headed up stairs to their room.

"Alright, limo boy, tell me what's going on?" Lorelai said trying to keep a playful tone.

Logan had to chuckle at the old nickname she used "she is not doing well" he said vaguely and shrugged, it is complicated.

Lorelai looked at him and gave him a look that said "Duh"

"Ok, it started before we left for New York when I…." he began to tell Lorelai everything that has been going on from her first mood swing up until what had happened yesterday.

"Why hasn't she said anything?" "Why is she bottling up all her feelings this isn't Rory" Lorelai said shocked "I talk to her everyday, she never says anything" she was truly confused, why her daughter would not tell her, they tell each other everything, she thought to herself. "What can I do, can I help?"

"I don't know we are going to talk to Dr. Friedman, maybe he can suggest something. Until then, I am just trying to be as understanding as I can be." Logan explained

"Ok, I think I should talk to her"

"No!" Logan said adamantly "She doesn't want anyone to know, so for now, I want to respect that, please" He asked

"Ok, for now" Lorelai said

"I will let you know what happens with the doctor and keep you updated" Logan tried to keep Lorelai content. "Listen, Finn and Rose just got engaged last night and they want to celebrate, do you mind if we invite the guys over this weekend and have an impromptu gathering, we'll just order food from that Italian place" Logan inquired

"Nonsense, I am getting use to having help" she laughed "I will just ask the cook to make a big dinner, Pot Roast" she explained and Logan raised his eyebrow

"Hey, I might not be able to talk to her but I can surround her with her comfort foods, I tell you what, take Richie up with you and I will run out to the store and tonight we'll have a real Gilmore Girl movie night." She said with conviction, she really wanted to help her daughter.

"Sure, just don't get too much sugar" Logan said and when Lore made a face he explained what the nutritionist had told them. "Just add some fruit and stuff to the order" he told her.

With a dramatic and in a very Lorelai fashion she sighed and responded "Oh, alright"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Logan took his brother-in-law and headed up to find Rory. He was talking to the little guy telling him how big he got and how much he looked like his big sister.

"Here we are, let's go say hello, shall we?" Logan said "Hey guys look who's here!" Logan announced as he walked into their room.

"Hi" Rory said with a smile, she was sitting in the chair in the room feeding Noah "To what do we owe this visit from Master Richard" she asked in a very stately voice then laughed

"Your mom wanted to run out to the store so I said we could watch him." He explained

"Why is she going to the store, she has been getting so good at giving her staff orders" she laughed while shaking her head

"That is what she said when I told her about the gang coming over to celebrate Finn and Rosemary's engagement, I told her we would just order from that Italian place we liked but she said no, she would just tell the cook to make something." He explained part of his conversation.

"Oh good, you told her. She was ok with everyone coming over?" Rory asked

"Of course, she seemed really excited to see everyone" Logan said as he put Richie on the floor next to the chair where Rory was sitting "I'll be right back with the bags, you stay right there little man" he said to both Rory and Richie he was answered with a nod from Rory and a huge grin from Richie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorelai had been caught up with her own thoughts walking through the supermarket she was currently in the fruit aisle she had already picked up a tray of precut fruit and was now pondering getting some grapes, apples or bananas.

"Geez, what to choose?" she said out loud

"Get the banana" someone said from behind her

"Luke!" Lorelai was shocked

"Hey Lore" he replied sheepishly "how are you?"

"Um, good and you" she didn't know how to go about this

"Good, very good, I'm engaged to Anna" he said

"That's great!" she said "Have you set a date?"

"No, we are thinking of the summer though" he said "How's Rory?" he asked changing the subject

"Oh she's great, she had her baby" she said pulling out her small photo album "This is Noah, right here" she said pointing to him

"He's cute, he looks like Logan " he said "With Rory's eyes"

"Yup, he's gonna be a heart breaker" she laughed

"Who's the others?" he asked

"Oh, that is Mitch, Logan 's sisters baby and that is Richie, my son" she said, she knew he knew she had a baby but telling him was a different story.

"Wow, he's a clone of Rory" Luke said trying to hide a tinge of hurt.

"Yeah, it's a bit scary." Lorelai joked.

"How is Rory adjusting to motherhood?" Luke asked

"Well, I thought she was doing great but…" she started then stopped.

"Its ok, you can tell me, even if I run into Rory I won't say anything" he explained

Lorelai told Luke the abridged version of what Logan had told her only an hour ago.

"So now, I am shopping for a movie night and Logan told me to not get a lot of sugar because apparently the nutritionist told them that sugar…"

"I know, I have been trying to tell you guys that for years, sugar will kill you along with the coffee" he said sadly "So, I would suggest the bananas and get the apples too. Oh and go over to where the peanut butter is and get the natural peanut butter, cut up the apples and dip it into the peanut butter it makes a great snack." He explained

"Thanks Luke" she said with a smile.

"Well, it's the least I can do" he said "I have to run, I just ran out of a few things for the diner and I have to get back" he explained "It was good to see you"

"Yeah, it was good to run into you" She agreed "I am happy for you Luke" she added

"Thanks, same here. You deserve to be happy" he said she gave him an awkward hug and walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that night after Rory and Lorelai had put Noah and Richie to bed they were sitting around the den talking, laughing and watching movies.

"So Steph is due in a month right?" Chris asked no one in particular

"Yeah, apparently she can't wait" Rory said a bit bitterly with a puzzled jealous look to her face. (She still could not be excited when it just was not a happy time for her but that was her own little ordeal…no need to continue to broadcast her problems.)

"You ok?" Chris asked

"Of course" Rory said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah and I am a man without a penny to his name" Chris responded in his own sarcastic manner

Meanwhile Lorelai and Logan watched on in shock and fear of how Rory would react.

"At least we know where she gets her sarcasm from" Lorelai joked and whispered to Logan . He just rolled his eyes and watched as his wife's body language changed from relaxed to defensive.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I am F.I.N.E." she yelled and got up and ran to their room. Chris turned and looked at Logan expectantly.

"Well" Chris said. Logan let out a deep breath and began to answer him telling him, just like with his mother-in-law, everything that was happening.

"Now if you will excuse me, I think I left her long enough, I need to check on her" Logan said and left the room with out another word.

He opened the door slowly and saw Rory lying on the bed, she seemed to be sleeping. He went to pull back the blanket and sheet to tuck her in "Rory" he said into her ear. When she didn't respond he repeated the action. Then he saw a bottle on the floor. "RORY!!!! Oh My God Wake up Ace, come on wake up" he yelled getting really nervous "CHIRS LORELAI" he yelled calling for help by this time he had woke up a sleeping Noah "CALL 911" Logan yelled at Chris as he ran into the room. Lorelai picked up Noah to try to calm him as Logan was trying to wake up Rory. "Oh God Rory, what have you done" "you are my world, please do not leave me Oh Rory my love my life he sobbed into her ear rocking back and forth as he held her waiting for the ambulance to come.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review please, I love them.

Sorry for the cliffie, but I have the next chapter written out, I just need to type it in and its a long one!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks again to my wonderful Beta, I seriously didn't think I would get this back until next week!!!! You are awesome!

_**OHHH SUPRISES IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next hour was torture however the ambulance came within minutes of the call (being rich has its benefits, especially when your names are Huntzberger and Hayden). The paramedics asked questions but Logan was in too much of a daze, he couldn't form a coherent thought they found the bottle of over the counter sleeping pills and forced induced vomiting to try and rid her stomach of the pills before leaving for the hospital.

Now they were sitting in a private room in the Hayden wing of the hospital, they doctor had successfully pumped Rory's stomach then ran a few tests, so far everything was normal they were now awaiting the neurologist to come and look over a still sleeping Rory. The Chief of Residency said that although the new doctor they were waiting for was young he was the most respected in his field and they were lucky he wanted to come back to Hartford and chose Hartford General. He was originally from Hartford and wanted to move back he was in the Army and worked as a civilian doctor at Walter Reed Army Medical Center in Bethesda Maryland.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a young doctor about Logan's age. He began speaking and Lorelai had to cock her head in recognition, she knew this guy from somewhere.

"Hello, I am Dr. Dugrey I will be looking over Mrs. Huntzberger today" he said as he was looking through the chart and not looking at the group that surrounded him.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Doctor" Logan said

"I will do some routine tests, but until she wakes up we _(a look of shock passes over his face)_… Mary" Dr. Dugrey said

At the same time Lorelai remembered "Bible Boy" she whispered

Logan and Chris were confused, for different reasons.

"I'm sorry do you know him" Chris asked Lorelai

Tristan continued looking over Rory, testing her reflexes and checking her eyes with the flashlight, just doing his job.

"Excuse me Doctor how do you know my wife and why did you call her Mary?" Logan asked a bit confused and annoyed.

"I know you have questions but please let me finish up these simple tests and put the order in for her MRI then we'll talk" Tristan said

He did just that, he went on doing the exam, asking questions about her health and over all mood and demeanor lately. Logan explained to him what had been going on and said they were going to speak to her doctor the following week at her 6 week visit.

"OK, there doesn't seem to be any neurological damage to Rory's brain from the pills, I don't know if anyone explained to you that sometimes when someone tries to OD on any type of medication there is a risk of brain damage; that is what we are looking for here, I will send her for a MRI just to verify my findings. Rory should be fine, when she decides to wake up" Tristan explained

"Ok, first what do you mean when she decides to wake up?" Logan asked

"Well her body was flushed through of the sleeping pills and even the trace amounts that were left in her system, she should be awake" he said simply

"How long do you think she will be out?" Logan asked

"That is entirely up to her" Tristan replied

"Now please explain to me how you know my wife and why you called her Mary?" Logan asked trying not to sound irritated.

Tristan glanced at Lorelai and then back to Logan "We went to high school together" he said cryptically

"And" Logan said glancing at his mother-in-law

"We dated briefly before I got sent off to Military School" he said

"And" he said again

"Look, Mr. Huntzberger, I don't know what you are looking for. Rory and I met when she started Chilton, she was innocent and pure and I dubbed her Mary and from that point on she was known as my Mary" he explained sounding exasperated

"Your Mary?" he asked

"Listen what started out as teasing became something more, we became something more" Tristan began "At the same time as she and her boyfriend broke up I had just been dumped by my girlfriend, we bonded" he said

"How long did you date?" Logan asked now looking back at Lorelai, not maliciously but just curious.

"Less than a year, I pulled a stupid prank after we had a fight and I got shipped of to military school, we didn't even try for the long distance thing, we knew it wouldn't work" Tristan said sadly "Listen, I have to make my rounds an orderly will be up to take her for her MRI and I will be back after the film gets to me, which should be sometime this morning. Just relax, talk to her and she should wake up soon" he said with his hand on Logan's shoulder

"Thanks man, I appreciate your honesty" Logan said shaking his hand

"Mary was always strong but stubborn, I am sure she will wake up soon" he said with a smirk. Lorelai just shook her head.

Logan took his seat next to Rory, holding her hand and whispering to her.

" Logan we are going to call the nanny and get some coffee, we'll be right back" Chris said

"Sure, will you call Colin and we also have to call our PR people to make sure this doesn't get out, I really don't care but Rory wouldn't want it to." Logan said near tears again.

"I'll take care of it" Chris said and they left the room

"Ace, please, I need you to wake up" Logan said a tear once again fell down his cheek "I love you Ace" He sat there quietly and just began humming the tune to Moon River.

A bit later Logan fell asleep with his head beside their joined hands. He woke up when he heard the door squeak. "Rory!" he said looking at her then looking around to see a nurse checking her chart and vitals. "What time is it?" Logan asked

"11:00am" the nurse said

"She's been out for 12 hours, is that normal?" Logan asked concerned

"I'll call the doctor to speak with you, I am not an expert on this" she said and left the room

"Ace, I love you, please I need you to wake up, Noah needs you to wake up, please they keep telling me it's up to you. Please Rory please come back to me, to us." He said kissing her hand then leaning up to kiss her lightly on the lips.

There was a knock on the door and Logan looked to see a distraught looking Colin and Steph walk through; it was obvious that Steph had been crying. Logan nodded toward the door and they all walked out standing right outside

"What happened?" Colin asked with his arm around a now crying Steph

"She took some pills, they pumped her stomach but now she is in some type of coma" Logan said trying to fight the tears that seemed to keep coming. "The doctors keep telling me that it's up to her to wake up" he added

" Logan I am so sorry" Steph said "I wish I knew sooner" she added

"Yeah, me too" he said rubbing her arm "I knew she was depressed but never would I ever have thought she would even consider this" he added

Just as they were whispering Tristan walked up to the small group "Mr. Huntzberger" he said grabbing Logan's attention "I received her test results"

"Please call me Logan, lets go back in, shall we" Logan said pointing towards Rory's room, he walked directly over to Rory's bed grabbing her hand and whispering into her ear "I'm back, everyone is so worried. The doctor is back too" he said then kissed her forehead. He looked at Tristan "Sorry"

"It's fine, its good for her" Tristan said "The MRI is fine, there is no brain damage, she _should _wake up soon. Where you guys fighting?" he asked

"No. But right before this happened…" he paused and looked towards the door then continued "Before this happened she and her father were having it out, he was calling her out on how she was acting." Logan explained

"I am just trying to understand, this part really isn't my job, I am just concerned." Tristan said in a soft tone

"I understand, Ace and I, that's what I call her, have a very strong relationship. She had a tough pregnancy and we think she is suffering from Post Partum Depression. I am very afraid for her. I know she loves me and our son; she is just having a very hard time. I want to help her, I want her to be ok, for her and our son" Logan explained

"I understand that" Tristan said "Just be there for her, can you take time off from work to help her?"

"Not full time, I still need to go in one or two days a week" Logan admitted "Don't get me wrong, Rory is THE most important thing in the world to me but I need a week or two to get everything in order then I can take time off." He explained more to himself than the young doctor standing next to him.

"May I" Tristan said

"Sure" Logan replied

Tristan sat down next to Rory and began talking to her "Hey Mary" he said "I never thought I was going to see you again, now to see you like this. Mar you need to wake up, I know your husband really would like to see those baby blues, and I know I wouldn't mind seeing them again" he said with a laugh "So much has happened, I would love to tell you about it so you need to wake up, I am sure Janlan would love to see you" he added "Come on Mary time to wake up" he finished

"How close were you guys?" Logan asked, curious.

"We dated, our fight, the one before I got sent away, was me being an idiot because she wasn't ready…" Tristan eluded "I was an ass back then, I always regret that for more than one reason."

"Did you love each other" he asked

"Yes" Tristan answered "But it wouldn't have worked because as much as I tried to change I was still a spoiled rich brat" he finished

"And now?" Logan asked

"Now, I am married. I married last year to a girl I met in college, I had to move back here after my father died of a heart attack, while I am not taking over my family business I do have to oversee a few things" Tristan explained.

"Sorry about your Dad" Logan said "Is there anything we can do to help Rory along?" he asked

"Unfortunately…" Tristan began they were interrupted by movement on the bed.

"Rory! Ace, baby, come on wake up" Logan whispered squeezing her hand.

" Logan" she says groggily "What's going on, where are we?" she said

"Ace, relax, your ok, we are in the hospital" he said "Do you remember anything?" he asked, while running his hand up and down her arm and pushing her hair back out of her face, finally bending down and kissing her softly.

"Mary" Tristan said

Rory stood stock still. "Tristan?" she said quietly, it couldn't be him she thought

"Yeah it's me Mare, how are you feeling?" he asked pulling out his little flashlight, checking her pupils

"Are you my doctor?" she asked confused

"Yes, yes I am" he said laughing a bit "I am Dr. Tristan Durgey your neurologist" he explained.

"Sorry I am just a little confused" she said

"That's ok, it's normal, you have not side affects to the pills so the confusion is just you waking up" Tristan said

"The pills… oh god the pills" she said and began to cry.

"Ace, its ok" Logan soothed her "it'll be ok" he said pulling her up to a seated position and hugging her tight.

" Logan, I am so sorry! I really didn't mean too…" she said

"Rory, you are going to have to see someone before they release you from the hospital, normally they would transfer you to the physc unit but, being who you are a doctor will come to you and keep you for 24 hours under observation." Tristan explained.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing" she said

"Mare, don't worry about it, I am not here to judge you. They will probably put you on some sort of anti-depressant, are you ok with that?" he asked knowing some people don't agree with them

"Do you think that will help?" Rory asked looking from both Logan to Tristan then back to Logan.

"I don't know Ace, maybe" Logan said.

"It's a common occurrence after pregnancy, Post Partum Depression, if left untreated… well." He left the sentence unfinished; they obviously know what could happen when PPD is left untreated.

"I am going to leave you two to talk; I will go fill Lorelai and Chris in. Would you like me to send them in?" Tristan asked

"Um, could you ask them to give us a few minutes?" Rory asked "Tell mom to give us 10 minutes before she barges in" Rory said

Tristan chuckled "I guess Lorelai hasn't changed"

"Hey Tristan" she called out to him, when he turned to look at her "Come back later, I would love to hear what you have been up to" Rory said to him

"Absolutely, I'll see you two later. Logan" Tristan said and left the room and headed toward the private waiting room where her parents were waiting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Logan sat there after Tristan left, just holding onto Rory's hand. He didn't know how to broach the situation.

"What happened?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know" She answered leaning up and crying into his shoulder.

"Listen, I don't want to upset you, but, I need to know. I am sorry I don't believe you when you say you don't know" Logan said gently.

" Logan, what do you want to know from me?" She asked still crying.

"I want the truth, not matter how much you think it will hurt me, I just want the truth." He sail calmly and softly stroking her head and back.

"You really don't want to know the thoughts going through my head" Rory said softly

"Yes I do" he said firmly

"You won't love me anymore" she said quietly scared of what he may think

"We have been through this, there is nothing that will make me stop loving you" He explained calmly

"You really want to know?" she asked hesitantly, Logan nodded "You promise you will still love me?" he simply nodded again and kissed her gently

"I love you and I love Noah so much more than anything or anyone" she began

"Then why?"

"Because you are both better without me" she stated

"WHAT?" he said shocked

"Listen, I don't like how I am, how I have been acting but I don't know what to do, I just feel you would be better if I was gone you wouldn't have to deal with the drama" she said

"But I like drama" he said trying to lighten the mood

" Logan…" Rory said exasperated

"Sorry, I know this is serious and that it is hard for you but to be honest I am a bit peeved" he said

"I don't blame you" she replied

"You don't get to make those decisions for me. My life would be hell without you." He told her honestly

" Logan, please, it would not" she said

"Think about it, Ace, How screwed up would Noah be if he found out his mother killed herself one month after he was born" Logan deadpanned

"How?"

"Come on Ace, you know better than most that the press would have found out, had you succeeded" Logan began but was interrupted when Lorelai and Chris entered the room

"Rory" she said softly

"Lore give us a bit more time please" Logan said firmly

"Why…" she responded a little put off that Logan was asking her to leave, after all she was her daughter

"Please" He pleaded with her not really wanting to end their conversation. She obliged and turned and walked out of the room Chris following close behind her.

"Sorry" he said

"Its ok, I want to talk" she said "Maybe not talking is what got me into trouble to begin with" she admitted

"Good" he said with a soft smile "Now back to what I was saying, you don't get to decide for us"

"I'm sorry Logan, really I am" she said the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Don't be sorry" he said hugging her tight again

"What" she said confused

"Ace, I know you are having a rough time and I can't imagine what you are going through but please just let me help you." He said kissing the top of her head reassuring her that he was there.

"It's hard" she said quietly

"Why?" he wanted answers

"It's… I don't know embarrassing" she said unsure

"To me, you are embarrassed around me. Ace come on, I am your husband, why would you feel embarrassed in form of me" he asked shocked

"Well maybe not embarrassed but more ashamed" she said

"OK, ashamed of what, are you secretly having an affair behind my back? Are you not taking care of our son? What is it, please tell me" he begged

"No God no I would never cheat on you or neglect Noah" she said quickly

"Then what is it?"

"I am jealous for one, jealous of Mom jealous of Steph they are having wonderful experiences and I am miserable" she blurted out.

"So what" he said off handedly

"So what?" she questioned him

"Yeah so what. Who care what others have or the experiences they have" he said

"I just… I just always imagined that when I was pregnant and had my baby, our baby, it would be a glorious time for us, not miserable" she told him

"OK, so you're disappointed" he said trying to understand

"No" she said adamantly

"Yes you are, but its ok" he reassured her

"It is?" she questioned

"Are you disappointed in me?" He asked

"No, God no" she said again "You are a wonderful husband and father" she told him further

"Noah?" he asked knowingly

"Absolutely not he is a great baby, he's beautiful, loving, and all he does is sleep, we are so lucky" she said with a smile on her face "I love him so much, it hurts"

"Loving?" he asked "I love my son but How can a one month old baby be loving?"

"He love to cuddle, like me" she said with another smile on her face "When he cries all I have to do is pick him up and cuddle him and give him kisses and he calms right down, he's loving" she explained "Haven't you noticed that?"

"Yeah, I have and your right" he admitted loving the smile that was on his wife's face.

"OK, so you are disappointed in the situation then" he asked back on track

"What situation?" she reflected

"Come on Ace, the hormonal problem" he said

"Yes" is all she said, it was all that needed to be said

"Let's work on that then" he said as if it were obvious

"How? You make it sound so easy" she said skeptically

"Tristan said that Medicine was an option, even if it's a temporary fix, and talking to a professional" he suggested, reminding her of what Tristan had told her.

"Okay" she said after pondering what he said

"There is nothing wrong with that" he said reassuring her "And we are getting a nanny" he added

"NO!"

"Yes, Rory, we are. Listen there are two types of women who have nannies one was like my mother, never around, basically letting the help raise us. The other is like your mom, just having the extra help. You'll still feed him, change him and do everything you do now but she will be there to help when you need it" he explained

"We will still take him with us when we travel right?" she asked

"Of course, the nanny will come as well. If we want to go out, we don't have to search for a sitter. Ace, sweetie, you are a wonderful mom, please don't doubt that" he told her.

"Ok"

"Ok" he reflected

"Yes Ok, I get Help" she told him honestly, not just pacifying him

"Thank you" Logan said

"No thank you Logan really. Thank you for being so understanding, for helping me and especially for loving me"

"Its easy because I love you, just promise me one thing" he said

"What's that?" she asked

"Please don't ever do that again, I truly couldn't bear to bury you" he said harshly trying to embed in her the feeling he felt when she tried to take her own life.

It suddenly really hit her; what she had done "Oh Logan I am so sorry, I didn't think of you, I was only thinking of myself. I am sorry for being so selfish" she said crying once again.

"Shh… Ace Shhh… its ok" he said soothingly rubbing her back and kissing her head "everyone deserves to be selfish from time to time, just next time tell me that you want to be alone for a few days, go to the spa go shopping just don't try to kill yourself"

"I love you Logan" she said

"I love you too Ace, so much" he said kissing her on her lips and cuddling with her in the twin sized hospital bed.

* * *

I hope you guys like it! It ends on a happier note! UNFORTUNATELY, (sorry) I thought I was going to get this done before the holidays, but sadly, its not. We are moving into a hotel the day after Christmas and then coming back to actually move into our new house January 13th. SO, I think it may take a miracle for me to write the end of this story and an epilogue. I think thats going all its going to work out being another two chapters. SAD! 

Thanks for reviewing and please give me an early Christmast gift and review!

Hugs to all!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks again to my wonderful Beta, Lauren seriously, this story wouldn't be what it is without your help. Hugs!

* * *

**Epilogue **

One year later…all their closest friends and family gathered for Noah's first birthday.

"…Happy birthday to Noah, happy birthday to you!!!!!!" They all sang while smiling at the joyful little Noah that sat on his mothers lap at his first birthday party.

"Blow out the candle buddy" Logan said from behind the camcorder making sure he got every moment. They counted to three and Rory helped Noah blow out his first birthday candle. "Hooray" everyone cheered as his son blew out the candle then clapped his hands and kissed his mommy.

"I love you Noah, Happy Birthday" Rory said to her son, Noah just smirked reveling in all the attention. Rory already recognized the similar characteristics between father and son and sighed inwardly. "You want some cake now?" she asked him, he just nodded emphatically and clapped again.

Rory picked up Noah and put him into his high chair and he patiently awaited his slice of heaven.

Noah was a good boy over the past year he had helped in his mother's recovery. Rory was released from the hospital after two days and seemed to be getting better. After their talk Logan told Tristan that Rory in fact would go on the medicine he suggested. Tristan in turn relayed the message to the resident psychiatrist; he immediately went in search of the young mother prescription in hand.

Logan did indeed take time off of work to help in finding the perfect nanny and to reassure his wife that he loved her and needed her. For the first few months Rory had seen a psychiatrist friend of Tristan's just to help her work through her Post Partum Depression with someone who was unbiased. In that time he had his office rewired and began working from home… permanently. Only having to make a trip into the office once a week barring no emergencies.

Tristan fast became apart of their group he and his wife Shelby. Shelby and Tristan were expecting their first child any day now.

Steph and Colin along with their son Alexander or Alex where standing by watching their young godson eat his first bit of cake; knowing that in just a few short weeks it would be Alex's turn to blow out his own candles.

"Colin, look Alex is practicing" Steph said laughing as he blew out and imaginary candle.

"Good boy Alex, keep practicing" Colin replied and he kissed his sons head.

"How's my Godson" Finn asked as he came up to the trio with a VERY pregnant Rose in tow.

"He's good" Steph said then redirected her attention to Rose "How are you feeling?" she asked knowingly

"Just peachy" she said bitterly, she was already two weeks past her due date with no real sign of the end.

"It will be over before you know it" Colin said

"Shut up Colin" she said shortly, they all just laughed.

"Lets go Finn, we need to say good bye" Rose said to her husband

"What why? We were never one's to leave a party early love." he said while giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"You put her in me; you are going to get her out NOW" she said angrily "Good bye Steph, Colin I am going to have sex so the next time I want to see anyone is at the hospital. Bye Alex, give Auntie Rose a kiss" she said sweetly to the boy leaving three stunned adults and one happy baby in her wake.

"Looks like you have a job to do, mate" Colin said cheekily after getting over the initial shock.

Finn smirked, shook Colin's hand and kissed Alex and Steph then walked away!

"Having fun Ace?" Logan asked as she stood by watching her son cover himself with the butter cream icing. She began looking around at everyone, examining and contemplating what a wonderful life she actually had, she saw the exchange and laughter between her friends she saw her mother, father and little brother with Honor, Josh and little Mitch and Tristan and Shelby who were sitting close by also in on the conversation with her family, they were all having fun.

She looked over her shoulder staring in Logan's soft brown eyes sighing fully content with the moment. Logan unconsciously placed his hand on her barley showing belly while she placed hers on top of his and said "Everything is perfect"

Rory and Logan were in fact expecting their second child, a surprise to everyone one around them, except them. Rory always wanted a sibling to grow up with and refused to allow her problems to interfere with Noah having a little brother or sister. They talked about it with each other and their doctors. The broached this pregnancy with less expectation than the last but it seemed that this time around the pregnancy gods were being kind to her. She realized life has to continue; sometimes you just need to catch up with it to make it work.

"Everything is pretty perfect isn't it?" He asked her taking in the view she had then back at their son and laughed as he threw his cake at his great grandmother. Emily was shocked but thought it was all in good nature, as everyone laughed

"Yup, perfect" Rory said again as she handed Emily a napkin.

Rory and Logan's eyes met once again as they realized there is always going to be bumps in the road but together they could share in the happiness that surrounded them each day as their life continues.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Its now complete! Let me know what you think.


End file.
